Godzilla: Legend Begins
by Kaijuologist
Summary: Summary: 60 years had passed since the first Kaiju Attack and it wasn't the last. In 2014, a new kaiju surfaced and it's up to 2 people and a familiar creature to stop it. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but characters and some Kaiju Designs. It will also have swearing and gore. Any and all feedback is welcome!
1. Prologue

I did it, I cracked. I am now putting My three fan-books on this account since I'm not sure How long it will take for it to get on Kaiju Galaxy. God, I hope you all are happy. I am doing this for all of you! Anyways, some parts have been rewritten, so much better than my last draft. Anyways, enjoy this!

* * *

What is a Kaiju?

Kaiju are strange beasts that we couldn't comprehend in our lifetime. The first kaiju appeared was in Japan in the year 1954. Since then, Kaiju began to appear all over the world. These include the pair of Rodans in 1956, Varan in 1958, Mothra in 1964, Zilla in 1998 and the most recent, Clover in 2008. Since 2008, no other kaiju had appeared. Everyone went on with their lives for six peaceful years. No one had talked of any of the Kaiju. Well, all save for one, the first kaiju to attack.

Gojira, also known as the King of the Monsters.

* * *

 **GODZILLA: LEGEND BEGINS  
BOOK 1  
GODZILLA LEGEND TRILOGY**

 **Prologue**  
 **Containment Building, Nagasaki, Japan  
** ** _November 1, 2009  
_** ** _8:30 pm_**

The containment building was large, easily taking up three blocks that were once homes and businesses. It stood tall as well, a good ten stories above the streets. Civilians would look up at the looming building and would have thought it was simply a large warehouse if it wasn't for the special vehicles that filtered in and out through the entrance.

The Japanese military built this building in 1966 on the outskirts of Nagasaki. No one outside of the people who worked there knew what the building was for and the Civilian population hardly had time to wonder what exactly was in there since they already have more important things to worry about.

The security of the building was tight with fencing all around the building, topped with bob wire to ward off any potential trespassers. A gate sat on the left side of the area and the roadway from the gate fed into a parking lot. The said lot were vacant of cars, safe for a one or two that were owned by guards and a third one…though that one was not supposed to be there at all.

A man walked down a long, steel hall, his slowly greying, shoulder length, slicked back hair swayed at each step he took. His long brown trench coat fluttered behind him like leaves in the wind. He turned and walked through a doorway and into a room. Inside the room looked like an old lab, tables in the middle of the room, a glass case stood against the left wall. He walked over to the case, took a key from his pocket, unlocked and open the case's door. He took out a jar that had a rough, brown object inside it. Once his blue eyes locked onto the object, he slowly began to grin, a crazy glint in his eye made itself known.

He slipped the jar into his trench coat and, after looking out and seeing that the hallway was clear, began to walk back the way he came, acting as if nothing had happened. He glanced back down where the jar laid in his trench coat and he couldn't stop his mind from wondering, thinking about what will happen now. He started to feel giddy at his thoughts as he kept walking.

For him, it was time to show the world what he could really do. He would make them see how wrong they were for writing his family name off the scientific field.

He made his way out of the building the way he came and went to a dark green car before opening the passenger side door and slipping in.

"That was quick." A man spoke from the driver's seat as the man's dark eyes sweep to the older man.

"Security was hardly tight today." Was the other's simple response. "If you could be so kind, Raito."

Raito put the car in drive and calmly drove to the gate, showing the guard there his fake ID. The guard glanced over it before pressing the button and allowing the gate to slide open. The car pulled out into the street before shooting off like a bullet, leaving a slightly bewildered guard in its wake.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
** **Off the Coast of Birth Island  
** ** _April 12, 2013  
_** ** _2:00 pm_**

Captain Johnathan Krill was a man of the sea, always taking the chance to get out of the water. He fixed his cap before letting his brown eyes wonder over to the lush green island that the locals call Birth Island. From what he heard, it's too dangerous to explore by anyone. Some even said that it was guarded by giant monsters. The thought made the captain scoff. It has been six years since the last monster attack in New York and yet people still believe that giant monsters still exist. How he wanted to yell at the top of his lungs and prove everyone there is no such thing as giant monsters anymore. His thoughts were cut off when he heard footsteps coming up behind him. He glances over and saw that it was his Japanese friend, Hondo Kurai. Hondo was a short man with black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Do you really believe all those talks about giant monsters guarding the island?" asked John.

"I believe there is a possibility."

"Feh, the monsters are dead, so nothing to worry about."

"John, there are still a chance of Kaiju being out there. Just because the US killed the monster that attacked New York- with the most extensive force mind you- it hardly means there's no more out there."

John grunted and crossed his arms, looking over at the Island. There are no monsters anymore, why can't anyone else see that like him? He looked down at his watch before turning and started to walk towards the door to the controls with a plan of attack slowly began to take shape in his mind.

"We are going to the island." he glanced back at Hondo who was looking at him like he was crazy. Well, maybe he was.

"We can't!"

"Yes we can, I will prove that there is nothing to worry about, this is the only way I can  
think of that could do it. Now, are you going to join me?" he heard Hondo groan.

"I have to make sure you don't die." John looked at him and grinned.

"I knew I could count on you."

* * *

 ** _3:15 pm_**

John and Hondo were out on a motor boat, going towards the island. Chuck Fost, a volunteer, was tasked to drive and maneuver it, listening to John's instructions. Hondo stared at the island, looking slightly worried. He did not want to go to this Island at all. He could still hear the stories his grandfather used to tell him about this island. Sure, they were just old stories that was used to scare anyone from going to the island but deep inside his mind, he couldn't help but think that there might be some truth behind the stories.

"Come on Hondo, lighten up. Everything will go smoothly." John stated, not remotely concerned for his friend's worries. Hondo glanced at him but remained silent.

Soon, they had landed on the beach of the island and beached the motor boat so it couldn't be sent adrift by the waves and currents around the island. The three grabbed their packs and stated their journey into the lush interior.

Deep down, Hondo could feel his uneasiness heightened, his heart pounding at the thoughts of what could lurk within this forest interior. He just hoped that the stories of this island weren't true in the slightest. Of course, hardly anything goes his way lately, especially when he was with John.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
Interior of Birth Island** **  
** _ **April 12, 2013**_ _ **  
**_ _ **4:16 pm**_

John, Chuck and Hondo have been walking through the lush forest for a little over an hour now, without stopping once. Chuck, who was starting to sweat, finally decided that he had enough and decided to speak up.

"How far are we going?" Chuck asked.

"Until it gets dark." answered John.

"But don't we get any breaks?"

"We will take one when we set up camp."

"We can't go that long without stopping to eat!"

"Chuck, we don't need you to start whining like a little bitch!" sneered John. Chuck looked taken aback. From how long he had known the captain, he had never seen John sneer at one of his crewmates.

"John, Chuck's right. We can't keep going without eating." Hondo decided to interrupt. John scowled at his friend before glancing at Chuck. This is one of the times he absolutely HATED human limitations. He stopped and rubbed his face before letting out a small grunt.

"When we find a lake or a river, we will take a little food break." He stated before resuming his pace, followed by the other two men. They continued their way until they found a clear river. Hondo and John took three empty canteens and went to the edge and started to fill them while Chuck built a fire pit and lit it and he took a pan and six strips of meat and started to cook then. John and Hondo came back, sitting around the burning pit and waited for the strips to be done. To Hondo, the meat was smelling delicious and he couldn't wait to eat. John was just sitting in his spot impatiently.

Soon, the strips were done and the three men each had two strips. They ate in silence and were done a few minutes later. Chuck glanced at his watch and saw that it was four twenty now.

John got up and wiped his greasy fingers on his pants before turning his attention to the other two.

"Up, both of you. It's time to head out." He stated.

"But shouldn't we-" started Chuck.

"We are leaving. No ifs ands or buts about it, do you understand?"

"...Yes sir."

The three packed up and set off into the forest once again, keeping a look out all around them. They didn't know what creatures thrived here and thus kept on guard.

To Chuck and Hondo, John didn't seem all that concerned, which worried them. If their captain wasn't too concerned…would he lead and be able to make the right decisions?

They hope so.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
Interior of Birth Island  
** _ **April 12, 2013  
6:55 pm**_

The three men had walked for more than three hours, only one break throughout the whole walk. Chuck was falling behind the two, tired from this long trek. He was born a fisherman, not a hiker. His place was out in the water, getting food for his family. He looked at the two men and sighed. The only one he can blame is himself, he was the one who volunteered to come and there's no way he would complain now. He wanted to stay on John's good side, even if he could be an asshole at times. He looked down at his watched. It will be dark soon he thought to himself as they continued their way.

They came upon a large cave and John was quick to declare that the cave will be their campsite. Hondo and Chuck glanced at each other worriedly but said nothing, not wanting to have John's temper flare again like it had earlier.

"It will make a good shelter if the weather decides to do a three-sixty on us." Stated John with a grin. The two said nothing in response. They both thought it was a bad idea since they didn't even check it first. If they did say something, it would just be a wasted effort. John was too stubborn to listen to either one of them.

They started to set up camp and once they finished, the sun was setting over the horizon. The three started a fire just as the temperature started to drop.

"So Chuck...Tell us a bit about yourself."

"Well there's nothing to really say. I grew up in Maine, I am currently engaged to my high school sweetheart, I became a fisherman to help my parents with food since they both have an illness that confines them to their house and that's it."

"What about kids?"

"Not yet, we will try after we get married and get settled."

John, who was listening, tried not to roll his eyes. He didn't need to take care of anyone and he was thankful for that. It would only slow him down. He announced that it was time to get some sleep. They put out the fire, got into their sleeping bags and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

 _ **April 13, 2013  
12:00 am**_

John awoke to the sound of shuffling towards the back of the cave. He looked over at the other two sleeping bags and saw that Chuck and Hondo were asleep, so it couldn't be them. He carefully got out of his sleeping bag and grabbed a flashlight. he turned it on, pointed it to the back of the cave and stiffened. Bug-like eyes were watching him. An insect-like head tilted, as if studying him, mandibles opening and closing, grasping nothing but air. John started to slowly back up, the back of his foot bumping into Hondo, making him wake up, startled.

"John? what-" John quickly waved his hand at him, signaling him to be quiet. Hondo looked over and saw what he was looking at and gaped. He quickly shook Chuck awake and he stood up with him, slowly backing out of the cave. The thing started to scurry to them and the three booked it away and into the forest.

"What the hell was that thing?!" Shouted John.

"I think it was something that was believed to be extinct!" Answered Hondo.

"What?!"

"I think its name was Maganula or something like that!"

"Will you two shut up and focus on running?!" Chuck finally snapped. John growled but continue to run. They got to the lake they had found earlier and stopped, panting.

"S... So... we lost our stuff back there...what are we going to do now?" asked Chuck.

"We will wait until morning to head back. They might be nocturnal." Hondo answered. Chuck nodded before he went to the lake's edge and considered it. He turned around towards Hondo.

"So, we are just going to wait here?"

"I believe so yes." Chuck let out a small groan but said nothing. Unknown to Chuck, something was slowly lifting out of the water. It looked like a very thin spike that was attached to a small claw. It snapped forward.

Chuck could see the horror on his companion's faces and went to ask what was wrong until he felt a sharp pain in his back and in his stomach. He could feel blood bubbling up to his throat and past his lips and down his chin. He coughed and looked down and saw a spike sticking out of him. He felt himself getting lifted into the air, higher and higher. He looked over and saw two glowing yellow eyes staring up at him. He felt the spike being removed and he fell. He saw the moon and stars disappear before he was met with darkness.

John and Hondo could only stare in horror as Chuck was eaten by a gigantic lobster- or was it a shrimp? - that stood at fifty-five meters.

"Ebirah..." Hondo mumbled. He saw the confusion and John's face.

"It's the name of the "guardian" of the lake on this island. My parents told me stories about it." Hondo clarified. They saw Ebirah taking a step forward and the quickly ran towards the beach, the lobster coming after them. The two made it in record time and started to try and push the motor boat into the water. Ebirah bursts from the tree line and started to make its way over before stopping. It seemed to have sense something since it perked up. A low growling moan-like sound came from the sea, making John and Hondo look over and saw the water started to churn and foaming and a blinding white light started to flash before an orange and red stream-like beam burst from the churning mass and hit Ebirah in the face, making it screech in pain as yellow blood oozed from the newly acquired wound.

A torso slowly rose out of the water, water cascade down its muscular chest and arms. It opened its mouth and let out an earth-shattering roar, making Hondo freeze. He heard a roar like that, on an old film from nineteen-fifty-four. It couldn't be though, that creature was killed by an unknown weapon. The beast started to make its way towards Ebirah, the dorsal plates on its back flashing a crimson color, bathing everything in a fiery glow.

"Gojira...IT'S HIM, GOJIRA!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
New York University Campus  
** _ **January 20, 2014  
2:15 pm**_

Jesse Hudson sat in her zoology class, listening to the lectures the teacher was giving. She had the highest grade in this class, most likely because she pays attention and not goofing off, unlike the other nineteen-year olds in the class.

She ran her fingers through her short brown hair, her light brown eyes scan the classroom boredly. The bell rung suddenly, calling the end of classes. She stood, gathering up her things before walking out of the classroom and down the hall towards the exit.

The sun shined brightly on the city. Jesse listened as the birds sang from the rooftops above as the car horns from the streets blared like a harsh bass drum.

She walked away from the building and down the street, towards a cafe a few blocks away from the campus. She walked inside and sat down at a booth and was greeted by a waitress.

"Hey Jesse, the usual?"

"Yes please."

The waitress smiled before walking away to get Jesse's meal. Jesse got her laptop out of her messenger bag and opened it, booting up. Once it was done, she clicked on google chrome before typing in an address. The webpage loaded up and the name at the top read "Kaiju Index". She clicked on the first link on the right-hand side and a new page loaded.

It had a black and white photo of a large creature standing in a middle of a burning city. It stood upright, three rows of dorsal spines went down it's back. On top of the page was "Kaiju 0: Gojira/Godzilla". Below the photo was statistics listed.

 **Name:** Gojira(JP) Godzilla(AM)  
 **Also known as:** King of the Monsters  
 **Species:** Possible mutated dinosaur  
 **Discovered:** Odo Island by Dr. Yamane, 1954  
 **Height:** 50 Meters  
 **Weight:** Estimated 40,000 tons

 **Facts**

The waitress interrupted her reading over as she walked over and put a plate down beside her laptop, a burger and fries sat neatly on the plate. Jesse said her thanks before beginning to eat her food.

A chime sounded from her laptop, making her turn to her laptop and went to her email and saw that someone had sent one to her. She clicked it and began to read as she started to munch on her fries.

 _Miss Jesse Hudson,_

 _I am Fubuki Ogata and I am the director of the Kaiju Force. I am contacting you in regards of your site. More specifically, your section on Gojira. Not many know of some of the things you have typed down on the Kaiju and that helped us make us a decision. Despite how young you are and you being a citizen, we request your presence as soon as possible. We have already contacted your collage to let them know that you will be absent for an unknown amount of time. You are already booked for a flight to Tokyo this Friday. Someone from K-Force will be waiting for you at the airport. The attached drawing below is of something that was encountered a year ago, Hopefully, that will help you make your decision._

 _Fubuki Ogata  
Director of K-Force_

Below the letter was the said drawing. It was a figure that was colored black. It had a slight hunched stance with jagged spikes coming out of the back and an arm could be seen coming from of the 'chest'.

She chewed her bottom lip, trying to make up her mind before finally sighing. She decided to go, it couldn't hurt to check it out, right?

* * *

 _ **Pacific Ocean  
8:59 pm**_

Yagani Itura was the captain of the _Ashuramaru_ , a fishing boat that could hold about fifty people and can carry up to three-hundred-Sixty pounds of fish. Yagani was the captain of this ship for twenty-five years now and was still going strong.

He sat in the captain's chair, watching as the waves pound against the ship. He steered carefully through these rough waters as the wiper wiped away the rain that pelted the window. He had been through storms like this one before so he had plenty of time to become an expert of navigating through storms.

He glanced down at the deck and squinted at the crewmen who seems to be pointing at something in front of the boat. he looked just as there was a flash of lighting. He caught sight of what looked like to be a fin swimming in front of him although he couldn't be sure. He decided to dismiss it and continued on course. He sped up a notch, thinking that it was time to hurry and get out of this storm.

The ship suddenly gave a lurch, signaling that they hit something. He could see the crewmen stumble and grab on to anything that could help them to stay steady. He quickly stopped and turned on the spotlight that sat on the tower that he was in. He slowly moved the controls that moves the light over, the beam of light scanning the rough waters. He was about to turn it off when a column of water came shooting up in front of the boat.

When it died down, a massive thing stood there where the water was shooting up moments before. Yagani managed to keep the light on it.

The chest, stomach and bottom part of the neck was a dark yellow, maybe even a gold color. Its other scales were a rusty red with dark red, almost black bumps all over. Its arms were close to its body, as if it was getting ready to dive back underwater. Suddenly, it let out a loud, cackling-like scream, which was enough got Yagani to snap out of his shocked state and grabbed the radio and started to speak as calm as he could.

"Costal Tower C, this is the _Ashuramaru_ in the pacific. We are being attack by something! It looks like some sort of creature! W-we need som-" He was cut off as a massive, clawed hand impaled into the front deck. It ripped the front of the deck clean off, the crewmen who weren't lucky were flung into the waters below. The spotlight suddenly went out, bathing everything in darkness for a few seconds before the ship was bathed with a greenish light.

"My god…"

The ship exploded, turning into a raging fireball and it slowly sunk beneath the waves, smoking trailing upwards to the sky.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
Tokyo International Airport, Japan** **  
** _ **January 23, 2014**_ _ **  
**_ _ **5:30 pm**_

Jesse stood up from her seat and stretched. The nine-hour long flight took a toll on her now sore muscles. She hated flights like this, mainly because she couldn't walk around as much as she liked on the plane. She got her belongings, which was just a backpack filled with clothes, her laptop and other small items, and went out of the plane and into the terminal.

After being cleared to leave, she walked out and looked at the parked cars. There were some people standing outside of the said cars but none of them seemed to stick out as being her ride. She forced herself not to pace and, instead, leaned against one of the support pillars that held up the roof of the drop off/pick up point.

A black car with tinted windows drove up in front of where she was standing. She looked up and saw a man getting out of the car. The man had black hair that was neatly combed, dark eyes that only held seriousness and he wore a dark green military style uniform.

"Jesse Hudson?" He asked, his voice thick with the Japanese accent.

"Yeah, that's me." She answered.

"I'm Kanto Naraka, I am to be your escort. I am the general of K-force." He bowed before opening the passenger side door for her. She walked over and slid in, watching as Kanto shut the door before going over to the driver's side and getting in. He turned the ignition and put the car in gear before he drove off. Jesse stared out of the window, watching as the buildings, people and vehicles sped past.

"You're not what I was expecting." Kanto spoke up, deciding to break the silence that had settled between them.

"What were you expecting then?" Her voice held a bit of amusement.

"Someone who's…older...and more professional clothing." He glanced down at her clothing, which was a simple camo jacket and black dress pants.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you."

"I wouldn't say that…" Kanto muttered under his breath before turning his full attention back to the rode. They headed out of Tokyo and towards Mount. Fuji, where they were stop at a checkpoint.

Kanto showed a guard his ID and he was waved through. He headed down into an underground parking complex before parking near an elevator. The two got out from the car and walked inside of the elevator. Kanto pressed the button for the seventh floor and the doors slowly slid shut. The elevator jolted slightly as it started its ascent. For the entire trip upwards, neither said a word.

The elevator came to a stop with a buzzer-like sound and the doors slid open and the two walked out. The went down the hall and Kanto stopped at a door. He typed a code in the keypad and the door slid open. Kanto lead the young girl inside and Jesse's eyes widen at what she saw.

A large monitor was fixed on the wall in the front on the room, showing a map of Japan and the surrounding water. Along the walls were computers that were being worked on by faculty. In the middle of the large room, in front of the monitor, was a round table with only one occupant. From what she could see, the occupant had greying hair and wore a black military style uniform.

The two stopped behind him and Kanto saluted.

"Sir." he greeted. The man slowly stood up and turned, his dark eyes giving each of them a glance over before saluting back.

"General. I see that you brought a guest." The man turned towards Jesse. "Miss Jesse Hudson, I presume?"

"Yes sir. Your Mr. Ogata?"

"Yes, I am."

"Tell me sir. Why did you bring me here? I mean, I have an idea but I just want to make sure."

"Of course. You remember Birth Island?"

"Yes sir." of course she remembered, it was on the news back in 1999 when it was announced that it was too dangerous to explore there. A group of explorers went there and only one came back, all crazed and screaming about the gods coming down and striking everyone down.

"Well, Johnathan Krill, a captain of a ship, went to the island with two of his crew. Apparently, they were attacked by a kaiju. It killed one and chased the other two down to the beach. That's when another Kaiju appeared. The survivor that was with the captain stated that it was Gojira. We never believed him until…"

"Until...What?"

"Until one of our satellite captured this image." He nodded to someone over towards the left before turning to the monitor. She looked and saw that the image has changed. Instead a map of Japan, it was now of a huge body of water, in the middle of a sea or an ocean Jesse guessed. In the middle of the image was something she never truly seen before.

Blue jagged spikes rose from the water, each dangerously sharp. She could see its body shape just beneath the surface in mid swim.

"This was taken January twentieth, off the coast of Birth island. We concluded that it is him for certain. But now, we have another problem."

"What is it?"

"A fishing boat out in the Pacific had been attacked. There were no survivors."

"Was it Godzilla?"

"No, it couldn't have been. The incident happened the same time this photo was taken. Now we have another kaiju to worry about."

"Are you going to tell the public?"

"No, not yet. If we do, it will cause a mass panic and possibly riots."

Jesse couldn't help but frown. She understood where he was coming from, but everyone deserved to know. The more they wait, she thought, the more panic it could cause.

"Now, back to why you were brought here." Ogata cleared his throat. "You are our leading expert on Gojira, despite how much of your information is speculation. You are the best  
thing we have now."

"But sir, how can I be of any help? This is a completely different Godzilla than the first- and almost everything I had typed was speculation."

"I know you have what it takes." He paused. "There is also another bit of information. It seems that he's been swimming around a specific island. I am sending a team to investigate. I want you to go with them. I understand that this is probably a lot to ask from you, but please, it will help us a great deal."

Jesse stared at the man for a moment, contemplating on what she really wanted to do. She took a deep breath before locking eyes with him.

"I'll come." She told him, making the man smile.

"Thank you." he stated before doing a bow to her. She respectfully bowed back before being led out of the room by Kanto.

"We will be leaving tomorrow morning, I suggest you get as much sleep as you can." He told her right before he dropped her off at her temporarily room. Before Jesse could say anything, Kanto was gone. She shrugged and went to her bed after shutting the door and getting changed. She laid down on the mattress before slowly shutting her eyes, planning on heeding Kanto's words.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
K-Docks, Tokyo Bay  
** _ **January 24, 2014  
10:00 AM**_

Jesse walked up to Kanto, who was talking to a man that she had never seen before. She saw Kanto lifting his head and looked at her as she walked closer to the two. He motioned her over and waited until she was right beside him.

"Miss Hudson, this is Johnathan Krill, the captain who went to Birth Island. Mr. Krill, this is Jesse Hudson." Kanto introduced the two each other.

"Call me Jesse, I don't like being called Miss Hudson. That goes for you too, Kanto." Jesse told the two.

"Then please, call me John." John stated. He cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Now, you both are going to the uncharted island to find out what that…thing…is up to correct? Are you both sure about this? There is a chance of us getting killed."

"We know, but we need to find out what exactly is on that island." Kanto told him.

"Right...well why don't you come and meet the rest of the crew. " With that, John led the two onto his ship where the crew was waiting, excited to meet the two newcomers. Jesse couldn't help but scan the crew as they got onto the deck. She could see that most of them were rather young, possibly in their early twenties or late teens. She watched as John introduced the two to the crew and did the same for the crew.

"Alright everyone." John started. "We will be able to set sail in a few moments. I need everyone to make sure that everything is in place and secure." He turned to Kanto and Jesse.

"Come, I will show you both to your cabin." He motioned them to follow before he walked to below deck and the two trailed behind him. The three stopped at a wooden door before John opened it.

The room was small and quite simple. It had a bunk bed, leaning against the left wall and a viewing port window across from where the door.

Jesse walked over to the bunk bed and put her bag down onto the ground before sitting down on the bottom, feeling the firmness of the mattress before laying on her back. She stared up at the support beams that held the top bunk before shutting her eyes and decided to take a relaxing nap.

* * *

 **Underground Lab  
** _ **10:30 AM**_

Countless machines came to life as the lights on the ceiling flickered on one by one. A man walked inside of the room and headed towards the main controls. He was in his late forties and had his greying black hair slicked back.

"Welcome back, Doctor Yusaka." a robotic female voice greeted. He ignored it and sat down at the control panel. He typed in 'camera one' and the monitor screen that was installed into the wall in front of him flickered to life. An underwater cavern showed up on the screen with a underwater entrance. This cavern was rather large, over four-hundred meters tall and five-hundred meters wide. The glowing blue crystals was the only source of light, and even then, it was still hard to make out some details.

In the middle of the room laid a large, rusty red creature. It was the same one that attacked the _Ashuramu_. The only movement that could be seen from it was its breathing and the slight twitch from one of its antenna.

Yusaka watched as the beast slumber, his eyes holding glee. He waited patiently for the time to be right to unleash his creature onto the world.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
John's Ship** **  
** _ **January 24, 2014**_ _ **  
**_ _ **4:00 PM**_

Jesse sat on the deck of John's ship, Her laptop open on her lap. Her fingers danced skillfully across the keyboard as she typed. on the screen was the satellite image of the island and Godzilla that was on the monitor in the K-Force base. Now that she could see the picture more closely, she could make out the jagged rocks that was below a cliff and the form that was Godzilla's dorsal plates heading away from the island.

"Hey." a voice broke through the quiet atmosphere. She tore her eyes away from the screen and looked up and saw that it was Kanto. The man wore his usual military uniform but left his jacket unbuttoned, revealing a dark grey t-shirt underneath. "You look like you have something on your mind. Want to share with the class?" Jesse could feel the corner of her lips twitch upwards before speaking.

"This Godzilla have been alive since 1954 when some of the bombs were tested. That's sixty years he's been alive, yet he never showed himself until now."

"Don't think too much about it. There's a lot of creatures that we have yet to discover that has been around longer." Kanto told her. "Once we get to the island, we will make sure to do something that will make sure it won't terrorize anyone."

"Hey! You two! We got a hit on the radar!" Shouted John from the door to the cabin. Jesse stood and the two walked over, slipping into the control room.

On the radar, at the top, was a shape that was heading straight towards them.

"Whatever it is." One of the men of John's crew started. "It's big and heading straight towards us!"

"Drop Anchor!" Ordered John as he stopped the ship and turned off the engine before he walked out of the cabin, followed by Jesse and Kanto. A resounding splash came from the side of the ship, signaling that his order was followed. Jesse felt Kanto grabbed her elbow, getting her attention. She looked forward, at the front of the ship and her breath hitched.

Three sets of blue, jagged plates were coming straight at them at an amazing speed. Just as it seemed like it wasn't going to slow down and was going to hit them, the thing stopped. After a tense moment, the mass slowly began to move.

A head slowly rose out of the water first, it's snout was narrow, giving the head a more reptilian look to it. Small ears protrude from each side of the head and its eyes were a fiery red. Large dragon-like fangs lined its mouth. Its torso bursts from the water, revealing charcoal black scales.

"Holy shit…" Kanto gaped at the massive beast. He didn't think that they'd encounter Godzilla like this and without any weapons mounted on the ship. Jesse, on the other hand, was staring up at the beast unblinkingly, her eyes tracing every scale and muscle. A deep rumble sounded within Godzilla's chest, making Jesse focus on the creature's head and his eyes met hers. She felt something curiously probing against her mind before it pushed into it. Images flew by her, some of her own memories, others of jungle on an island. When the thing pulled back, she was dazed and staring into space.

She soon got out of her daze when Godzilla let out a bellowing roar before turning and dived back underneath the surface, swam off and disappeared, leaving the crew in shock at what just happened.

"What the hell?!" John shouted. "What the hell was that?!"

"I...I don't know…" Jesse responded.

"He just seemed to stare at you before leaving!"

"I don't understand it myself…"

"Come on, we have to get to the island." Kanto interrupted once he noted the time. John gave him a dark look before ordering the anchor up and the engine to get turned on. Within seconds, they were off again.

Jesse couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. What did it mean?


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
John's Ship** **  
** _ **January 25, 2014**_ _ **  
**_ _ **11:30 PM**_

The waves crashed against the hull of the ship, making it rock. This caused the ship to lose its speed, almost stopping all together. Jesse wished that she could see through the blinding rain, she hated not being able to see much at all. She stood in the control room of the ship, her eyes narrowing as she tried to make out the front of the boat. She couldn't see much of anything on the deck. It was raining too hard for her to see anything. She glanced over at John, who had just grabbed a handheld radio off the shelf beside the mounted radio.

"Shift change. Second shift will begin in three minutes." He released the button and placed the radio back in its spot before looking at Jesse.

"Go back to the cabin and get some rest."

"Alright, come wake me if anything happens or when we come upon the island." With that, she turned and walked out of the room and down the steps. She went over to her cabin door and opened it and was greeted by Kanto, who was laying on his bunk. She slipped off her jacket and set it on a table before climbing into her bunk and laid down.

"You alright?" Kanto asked after a while of silence.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing important." Jesse shifted, and Kanto looked at her, unconvinced but decided to drop it. They went back to silence, Kanto falling asleep and Jesse listening to her music. She glanced at the round window and watched as waves splashed against it. Her mind wandered to the events that happened earlier that day. Ever since then, she felt...something in the back of her mind. What, she didn't know.

She felt her eyes slowly drooping and before long, she fell into a dreamful sleep filled with creatures and beasts.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
John's ship** **  
** _ **January 25, 2014**_ _ **  
**_ _ **9:00 AM**_

Jesse looked over at the island that was off in the distance. She could see the lush green from the plants and trees against the blue of the sky and the sea. Kanto stood beside her, looking at her from the corner of his eye. He had to continuously remind himself that Jesse was still a kid but it was easy to forget though with her attitude and maturity.

"So, this is Birth Island?" asked Jesse.

"Yep." John answered as he walked over to the two. "This would be it. I never forget an island that I've seen and visited."

"Have you gone to that island over there?" She pointed over at the other island that was at least a few miles away from Birth Island.

"No."

"Has anyone explored it?"

"No one. Although, fishermen who come close to it has said that they heard sounds coming from the interior. They never stick around long enough to see if whatever make those sounds come to the beach."

"Jesse," Kanto stated. "We better go get what we need packed."

"Right." She was quick to follow Kanto to their cabin and grabbed her black and red duffle bag. She started to pack, grabbing extra clothes, water bottles and small snacks such as beef jerky. She also grabbed her rolled up futon and put it inside the bag before zipping it up and shouldering it. She grabbed another bag, this one was just black, and started to put her equipment inside that includes the giga counter.

"What do you think we will find on the island?" asked Kanto as he packed his own things.

"I'm not sure." she answered truthfully.

"Do you think there could be some eggs?"

"Unless he is asexual, no. It's probably in his territory."

"I still find it weird that he kept circling the area…"

"We will find out once we get there."

"I suppose." With that, they went into a comfortable silence and finishing up their packing. They walked out onto the deck and saw that a boat was already prepped and waiting, hanging over the side of the ship.

"We need to get going now." John began, standing in front of the boat. "We will want to cover as much ground when we land." The two nodded and scrambled in, followed by John. Two of the crew members lowered them into the sea and John unhooked the ropes and started the rotor. The waves bumped into the boat as it cut through the water, heading towards Birth Island. Jesse stared as they began to come closer and closer, feeling that they were wrong now.

"Stop the boat." she ordered. John and Kanto glanced at one another before John stopped the rotor.

"What is it." John asked, a little annoyed.

"This isn't the right island." She told them.

"What? Course it is! This is Bir-"

"Not that!" Jesse interrupted. "I meant that our answers aren't on Birth Island."

"Then were the hell are they?!"

"On that island." she nodded over to the island she had questioned about.

"We have our orders kid! We are going to Birth Island-"

"The answers aren't there!"

"How would you know?"

"Just trust me, I know."

"John," Kanto spoke up. "Despite her age, she knows what she is talking about so listen to her."

"..." John huffed but turned the boat towards the second island and began to drive towards it.

"Thank you." Jesse murmured to Kanto.

"For both of our sakes, I hope you're right." Kanto mumbled back.

"I better be fuckin' paid for this…" they heard John grumble.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
Beach  
** _ **January 25, 2014  
10:01 AM**_

Kanto and John pulled the boat onto the beach and further up it to make sure it didn't get pulled into the sea when the tides became higher. Jesse stood a few feet away, staring at the bushes and tree line. She looked back at the two men before walking over and reaching into the boat and grabbing her bags, the other two doing the same.

"Ready?" she asked the two.

"Yeah, let's go." Kanto answered and the three moved out and into the tree line.

* * *

 **K-Force Base**

Ifubuki stood in the middle of the room, watching the giant monitor as stats started to run across it. The director pulled out a faded, black and white picture from his pocket. In the photograph was two people, a man and a woman, both having soft smiles on their faces. The man was tall with short, black hair and he wore a button up shirt. The woman had flowing black hair that reached her shoulders and she wore a blouse.

"Sir?" A voice called from behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw his supervisor, Seto Yami, standing there. He was a young man in his mid-twenties and his hair was black and reached down to his chin.

"Do you know who they are?" asked Ifubuki as he showed the picture to Seto.

"No sir."

"They are my parents. They are Hideto Ogata and Emiko Yamane-Ogata. They were present in the first Godzilla's attack along with my grandfather."

"Did they ever give details on how they defeated the first Godzilla?"

"Yes. Their friend, Dr. Daisuke Serizawa, created a weapon, The Oxygen Destroyer. It got rid of all the oxygen in a section of water, suffocating all life within that section. He used it against Godzilla that day, resulting in its death."

"How come we never created another to counter the Kaiju that appeared through the years?"

"Dr. Serizawa killed himself with Godzilla, taking his secrets and work with him to the grave."

"Why did he do that? Surely, he knew that other kaiju will appear!"

"He knew that, most likely, there would be an arms race for countries to build their own destroyers. He did not want that to happen as he knew that, as the Nuclear bomb created Godzilla, a new kaiju could just as easily be created with the use of the device.."

"Sir."

The two men looked over and saw a man at a monitor, head said on his head with the mic up.

"The ship just contacted me. It seems that the boat that held Miss Hudson and the others changed course and headed to an unknown island."

"That's odd…" murmured Seto. "Why would they do that?"

"Orders?" asked the man from his monitor.

"Standby. We will see what they will find on that island." The director ordered.

"Is that a good idea sir?"

"They'll find something. I don't know what, but they will."

* * *

 **Interior of the Island  
** _ **12:00 PM**_

Jesse, Kanto and John walked through the dense forest for about two to three hours without a break. Jesse never once complained during the duration of the walk, neither did Kanto. None of them talked at all during this time and just enjoyed the silence.

"This is a waste of time.'" John huffed.

"We've only been walking for three hours John. The island is rather big, so it will take some time for us to even find a hint of something."

"And if we don't find anything?"

"Just be patient. We'll find something."

"Tch."

* * *

 **Nuclear Submarine Scrapyard, Pacific Ocean**

A large shape stood in the middle of decaying submarines, holding a most recent submarine in its claws. Its dorsal plates lit up in a soft orange glow. Red eyes slowly opened as the glow slowly fade out.

Godzilla dropped the submarine on the ocean floor before looking for the other recent ones. This scrapyard seemed to be loaded with submarines and it seemed that every two weeks, a new submarine would be dumped here that was still full of nuclear radiation.

His eyes slowly turned towards the general direction of the island. He knew that he had to get back to his herd soon. With a powerful blow of his tail, he was propelled up and began to swim towards the island.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
Interior of Island  
** _ **3:50 PM**_

Jesse, Kanto and John sat on a fallen tree, snacking on some Beef Jerky. Beforehand, they had come across a river and refilled their canteens until they were full. Now, they were just resting, recovering as much energy as they could from walking for hours on end. It was quiet for a few moments before a loud bellow suddenly broke through the air.

"What the hell was that?" John questioned as he looked around, almost wildly.

"I don't know, it's nothing I've ever heard before." Jesse answered honestly.

"When should we do?"

"We could either go and see if we could find whatever that made that sound or continue on and how whatever it is won't cross our path."

"That's it?"

"If you have a better idea, please suggest it." Jesse looked over at John, pretty much daring him to. She knew that his suggestion was probably blowing the island up, giving his personality and possible hatred for kaijus. For John's part, he kept his mouth shut and simply looked away.

"Let's get going." Jesse stated as she shouldered her pack and stood, the men doing the same. "John, do you have a machete?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need it." she held out her hand, "We're going to get into a thick part of the forest soon I think."

John was hesitant, handing his machete over to her but did in the end. Jesse gripped the handle and they began to walk, deeper into the interior of the island.

* * *

 _ **5:05 PM**_

Kanto leaned against a boulder, sweat running down his face. He could feel his muscles ache and his lungs burning. The three had stopped for a break and, to be honest, Kanto was thankful for that.

"We didn't find whatever it was that made that sound. "John huffed.

"Be patient, John. If you want to see it so bad, you have to be patient, it will take a while." Jesse told him.

"We aren't going to find it!" John snapped. "I knew this was a waste of time!"

Kanto watched the two talk from his spot when he noticed something. The boulder he was resting against moving.

"Uh...guys?" called Kanto.

"Yes?" Jesse looked over at him.

"This boulder's moving."

"Boulders don't just move." growled John.

"Well, this one is." He watched as Jesse began to look over the boulder, eyes narrowing before they widened, surprise shown within them.

"Kanto...that isn't a boulder." Jesse's body tensed. "Get over here, now."

Kanto frowned before looking towards one end of the boulder- only for eyes to meet a large brown eye who was regarding him curiously. Kanto quickly reeled back towards Jesse and Kanto as the "boulder" rose up on two legs before giving a loud bellow. The bellow was like the one they had heard before, although it was rather different. It sounded like it was younger, and its voice was hardly deep.

The creature was about ten meters high and it looked like the old model of the T-Rex back in the thirties. Its arms were longer and had three fingered hands. Its scales were a deep brown and its underbelly was a tan color. On its back was three small rows of barely visible dorsal spines going from the top of its head to the tip of its tale.

"What kind of Kaiju is that?" Questioned John as the beast reared its head up and started to sniff the leaves.

"I don't think it is a kaiju." Jesse told him. A distant bellow echoed through the forest, making the creature perk up at the call before it lumbered away, towards where the call sounded.

"It sure looked like one to me- and there's more of them!"

"Trust me, John. They aren't kaiju."

"What was it then? I dinosaur?" John asked sarcastically.

"I believe so."

"Are you kidding me?"

Jesse didn't respond to him and, instead, addressed Kanto. "We need to set up camp."

Neither stopped her as she walked away from them.

* * *

 _ **7:30 PM**_

Jesse sat down near the flickering fire, watching as the flames dance. It was a peaceful thing to watch, for her at least. The heat of the fire allowed her stiff muscles to relax and once they were fully relaxed, she took out her notebook and pen before starting to write in it.

"Hey." she heard a voice coming from behind her. She looked and saw Kanto standing there.

"Where's John?" she asked when she didn't see the said man with Kanto.

"Already in bed. Said that it will help him process everything."

"Whatever floats his boat." Jesse shrugged before going back to writing, ignoring the sounds of shuffling and Kanto sitting down next to her.

"What made you become a Kaijuologist?" Kanto asked after a moment.

"I've always been interested in Kaiju, even at a young age. When I turned fifteen, something helped me to fully make my decision."

"What was it?"

"Gojira's eyes from fifty-four."

"...Come again?" Kanto asked, staring at her. "What do you mean it's eyes?"

"I could read his eyes through his photographs. I know this sounds crazy, but I could. They held pain, anger and insanity."

"Let's say that you can see...whatever in a kaiju's eyes. What about this Godzilla that we have now?"

"He isn't insane, that's for sure. He's...more guarded, more on edge. I couldn't see much anger."

"So... what does that mean?"

"He isn't a threat, the only time he is a threat is if we attack him first."

"But no one will see it like that."

"They only see what they want to see." Jesse sighed. "This means we have to keep an eye on John."

"Why?"

"He's one of these people who wants to kill something before knowing the facts."

"Point taken." Kanto stood up. "I'll take watch in the next few hours."

"Alright, goodnight." Jesse hummed as she watched Kanto walking towards the tent he shared with John.

Jesse hoped that she was truly right about Godzilla.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12  
Interior of Island**  
 ** _January 26, 2014_**  
 ** _9:10 AM_**

It was a quiet morning on the island, save for the calls of different birds. Jesse was already up and awake, making breakfast that consisted of stew of some fruits that she found. As she cooked the stew over the fire, she listened to the birds' songs that filtered through the air, it soothed her, and she was able to think on the things that was important. Her thoughts were mainly on John, though. She knew what he would do if her theory that she had yet to voice was correct. She hoped that she was wrong.

"What are you making?" questioned Kanto as he walked up behind her.

"Just some stew." she answered.

"It smells good." He took a seat beside her and watched her cook.

"Hey, Kanto?"

"Yeah?"

"What I'm about to tell you stays between us, okay?"

"Yeah, Okay. What is it?"

"I have this theory," she paused for a moment. "The creature we encountered, did it look familiar to you?"

"Uh...well...a little, I guess."

"I think I know why. I believe that this is what Godzilla was before he was mutated from a nuclear bomb."

"How can you be so sure?" Kanto didn't sound convinced, not that she could blame him.

"Like I said, it's just a theory. Who really knows for sure."

"Why don't you want John to know about this theory?"

"I don't trust him." Jesse deadpanned, making Kanto frown. Thankfully, for her, he dropped it and just in time since John was climbing out of the tent.

"What are we doing today?" asked John.

"We continue exploring." answered Jesse, causing John to snort. He didn't say anything and just grabbed a bowl and scooped some finished breakfast into the bowl before starting to eat, followed by Jesse and Kanto.

Once they were done, they packed up and headed out. They traveled through the dense forest for about an hour or two and they heard nothing, no insects or birds what so ever and this made Kanto be on edge.

As time went by, another hour, they didn't encounter much of anything. Jesse glanced around, trying to figure out where to go.

Her head snapped to the right when a loud bellow filled the air that was followed by several others.

"That sounded close." muttered Kanto. Jesse stared at the direction before taking off without another thought, ignoring the two men.

"Jesse, Wait!" Kanto watched as she ran and disappeared within the trees and bushes. He scrambled after her, leaving John behind, standing there.

"Great." huffed John before he followed the two.

Jesse kept running, ducking under low branches and jumping over logs before she quickly stopped when she got to a cliff. She looked and below she saw a clearing which was surrounded by a rather large tree line. What really caught her attention is what was roaming inside of the clearing. Kanto ran out of the trees behind Jesse, panting.

"Jesse, you can't just run off like-" he paused when he saw that she wasn't paying any attention to him. He frowned before following her gaze and what he saw made his jaw drop and his body became frozen.

In the clearing was what looked like to be a group- maybe a herd, he didn't know the proper term for them- of what they had encountered before. One stood about twenty meters tall while the others stood at about seventeen to nineteen meters. The twenty-meter-high one had bright green scales with a patch of red going down its back. The smaller ones were a darker green as well as grey, brown and a dark yellow.

Jesse could see the one that they had seen before chasing around one that was around its size through the clearing and around a single nest that had three eggs inside. One of the adults, a brown scaled one, gave the two a warning growl as the two passed a little bit too close to the nest. The two paused before giving the adult a chirp and resumed running.

"What the hell is this?!" Jesse heard John questioned from behind her, shock was evidence in his raised voice.

"I don't know." Jesse answered honestly. She hadn't expected there to be an actual _group_ of these creatures, she was expecting them to be solitary.

"This is incredible…" Kanto murmured in awe.

The ground suddenly shook beneath them, Making Jesse look around to try and pinpoint just where it was coming from. It couldn't be from an earthquake, it didn't feel like one- especially when there was pauses in between the shaking almost like...footsteps.

She looked to the west and peered, trying to see if there was anything big coming. To her shock, a green, dinosaur-like head appeared over the treetops, its mouth was filled with sharp fangs that were obviously made for tearing and crushing flesh and bone.

"What is that thing?!" John was hysterical by now and for once, Jesse couldn't blame him, especially when this thing was a carnivore.

"It's Gorosaurus, but he's supposed to be off on a different island!" gaped John.

As Gorosaurus walked towards the herd, he cleared the tree line, letting Jesse get a better and clear view of him.

His underbelly was a tanish color and he had very muscular legs. He had small but sharp spikes going from the base of his neck to the tip of his tale and he was about sixty meters tall.

He stopped a few feet away from the herd and Jesse caught site of the two younglings heading over to him, making Jesse hold her breath. She watched carefully as Gorosaurus crouched, getting closer to the two younglings.

The two stopped playing once the spotted Gorosaurus but instead of running away, they scrambled closer the kaiju, chirping and jumping. Gorosaurus bent down lower before giving each of their heads a small lick.

"Can someone explain what the hell's happening right now?" John asked as he watched the scene played out in front of him.

"I don't know." Kanto answered. "I'm pretty sure that he's a carnivore from the looks of his teeth."

"Then why isn't he eating them and being friendly?"

"I'm not sure…" Kanto was obviously getting annoyed. Of course, he wouldn't have all the answers- or any really.

A booming roar echoed across the island, making John and Kanto stiffen. Jesse looked over towards what she thought to be the direction of the beach. She saw Godzilla steadily heading towards them and the herd. The titan was ninety meters tall and he was walking like he had a purpose. His charcoal scales shimmered in the sunlight from the water that was still running down his body.

He stopped a few feet away from the herd and gave a short growl- seemingly as a greeting- and Gorosaurus casted a glance up at him before supplying with his own greeting.

The twenty-meter creature- who seemed to be the alpha now, to Jesse- bravely walked forward to Godzilla before letting out and roar. Godzilla looked down at it before roaring back, a bit more softly than usual. The alpha looked satisfied before making a chirping noise and went to the tree line and started to feed from a tree.

When the two younglings turned their head, they gave excited chirps before scrambling over to Godzilla. He looked down at the two before swinging his massive tail around and laid it beside him, the tip of his tail out more, a few inches longer than his claws. The two was quickly and start biting and chewing on the small spikes and this didn't seem to bother Godzilla, he seemed to encourage it.

"They are the same…" Jesse mumbled as she watched the interaction and how Godzilla was communicating with the adults who walked over to him.

"What do you mean?" questioned Kanto, even though he knew what she might be talking about.

"They are the same species."

"How can you be so sure?" John not believe any of this for a second.

"They look similar- despite Godzilla being mutated."

"Okay, let's say you're right. What now?" Kanto spoke up.

"We leave and report our findings."

"What?! You can't be serious! We need to do something about this!"

"No, John. We are going." Jesse looked at him sternly.

"Do you want to sentence all of us to death by allowing things to live and mutate!"

"They aren't mutating. If they were, we would have seen the signs by now."

"Your idiotic, girl!" Sneered John, his face getting red from anger. "You will doom us all! Our best action would be to-"

"Do as Jesse said." Interrupted Kanto, making John look at him in disbelief and swelling rage.

"You...you can't agree with her!" John sputtered. "You-"

"We came and investigated, we did our job. Now, let's go so we can reach the beach by tomorrow." Kanto turned and began walking with John scurrying after, his glare piercing into Kanto's back.

Jesse glanced back at the herd, Gorosaurus and Godzilla before following the two, praying that everything will go well as they headed back.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13  
Interior of Island**  
 _ **January 27, 2014**_  
 _ **10:15 AM**_

John glared at Jesse and Kanto, who was busy talking and putting out the campfire. Those two were idiots in his eyes, letting those beasts live. They should be destroyed before they could mutate! Of course, they couldn't see that at all. He growled before something caught his attention. He looked and saw an antenna sticking out of a bag.

To his delight, when he grabbed it, it was a radio. He grinned before pulling it out of the bag and turning around so his back was towards the other two and bringing it up to his lips and pressed the button. He opened his mouth and began to speak…

* * *

 **Underground Laboratory**  
 _ **2:02 PM**_

Dr. Yusaka watched in interest as Destroyers, warships and a few jets went passed his creation home. What could have had Japan mobilize that many troops and vessels? His eyes widen as he thought. Could it be…?

He pressed a button on the control panel in front of him and the view on the monitor changed to a view of his creation, resting in his cave. His fingers danced as he typed something and watched as a yellow eye snapped open before standing up and slipped into the water entrance and dived out of sight.

* * *

 **Island  
** _ **2:59 PM**_

Jesse, Kanto and John walked out of the foliage and tree line, onto the beach. Kanto stopped, feeling that something was off. Jesse realized the same thing after her eyes darted across the horizon. She stared at it for a second before slowly turning towards John, her face holding an impassive expression. John didn't seem a bit surprised.

"John," she began calmly. "Where is your ship?"

"I did what I had to do." John stated, his body standing straight. Jets flew over their heads, towards the center of the island. Jesse glanced back to the ocean and saw the destroyers and warships stopping since they couldn't go any further.

"John...what the hell is wrong with you?" Jesse managed to keep her cool on her face but inside, she was burning with anger and disbelief.

"No, what's wrong with you, girl! You were going to allow those things to live! We can't allow any one of them to mutate! One giant monster is enough at this time!"

Jesse glared at him, gritting her teeth. "Don't you realize what you've just done?!"

"I saved everyone from more monsters! I'll be a hero!"

"You won't be! You just sent these men and women to their deaths!"

"Like those things could fight back!" Sneered John, making Jesse look at him like he was the most idiotic man in the world.

"I don't mean them you idiot! I meant-"

The jets flew back over and following them was an orange and red streak which hit one jet, making it explode. The streak disappeared followed by an enraged roar and the ground began to faintly shake, getting more violent as time went on.

"-Him."

Godzilla towered over the treetops as he walked through the forest and onto the beach, staring down the ships in the water, as if daring them to do a thing to him, Gorosaurus and/or his herd.

Of course, they started to fire, causing him to roar. It didn't hurt him in the slightest, it was more like when a bug would hit a human. He began to walk forward, his dorsal plates giving off a crimson red glow. He was about to unleash his nuclear breath, but he stopped, his head cocking to the side as the glow faded.

"Why did he stop?" Kanto questioned.

"I don't know." Jesse frowned. She looked at the ships and notices some churning and bubbling water behind them. "But I think I have an idea."

A head, a long neck and a torso suddenly burst from the churning and bubbling mass, letting out a cackle-like roar.

The creature was taller than Godzilla and was obviously aquatic because of all the fins. Still, Jesse knew that this thing shouldn't be here. It should be somewhere else, like at the bottom in the ocean, swimming about and feeding.

It raised its claws and smashed it down onto a destroyer that was directly in front of it. The claws sliced straight through the hull, flame bursting all over the inside. The other ships fired on it, but it was no use. The creature destroyed the remaining of the ships before turning its attention to Godzilla. It began to go towards the island, roaring a challenge.

Godzilla answered with a threatening roar, slamming his tail down a few times in a threatening display of power. The creature continued forward, hardly fazed by the display.

"Oh, shit." swore Kanto as Godzilla snarled and began to charge forward. The creature picked up speed and the two met with a clash, scratching and biting everywhere that they could reach.

"Come on, come on!" Kanto ordered, and John didn't need to be told twice, he was already running towards the motor boat. Jesse quickly ran after John, followed by Kanto. Neither dared to look back at the waring titans, all they could think about is to hop in the boat and get to safety.

John was the first to reach the boat and started to look around, as if searching for something. After a moment, he pulled a K-force issued Rocket Launcher from its compartment that Kanto put in there in case of emergencies.

"John, what are you doing?!" Shouted Jesse startled that he would even pull out the launcher at a time like this.

"Ridding the world of Godzilla!" John grabbed a shell and loaded the launcher with ease.

"Do you not see the second Kaiju?!" Jesse watched him in disbelief as she came closer. What kind of drugs is this man on?

"There's another shell in the compartment just for that one. Besides, taking down TWO kaiju? Can you imagine what status I will get!"

"You're not going to get any status!"

"And why is that?"

Jesse didn't give a verbal answer. Instead, she tackled John, making him fall back in the boat. She heard the back of his head striking against the seat of the boat, making him groan and loosen his grip on the weapon. She grabbed it and got out of the boat just as Kanto arrived.

A sudden crash and the violent shaking of the ground caught their attention. They looked behind them and saw Godzilla laying on his side, a clawed foot coming down into his other side, causing the downed kaiju to roar out in pain with his eyes shut tightly. She could see that Godzilla was breathing heavily, making her worry.

She glanced down at the launcher in her arms before making a probably stupid decision. She bolted towards the two, ignoring the calls of Kanto. She eyed a small cliff that was a few feet away from the two that came up to the creature's midsection. Thankfully, the way up was more like a hill, so it didn't take long once she got there.

Once she reached to top, she shouldered the launcher and carefully aimed. She waited, not shooting until it opened its mouth. When it did, she fired, and the shell hit the roof of its mouth. It jerk its head to the side, a startled yelp leaving it's jaws. It shook its head before yellow slitted eyes darted everywhere until it rested on Jesse. It snarled before opening Jesse saw a yellow glow coming from the back of its throat.

She took a step back, letting the launcher fall off her shoulder and onto the ground with it rolling backwards down the hill. She knew that it wouldn't matter whether she ran or not, it was too late for that.

Red eyes snapped open a split second later and with a roar, Godzilla jerked himself upward, making the creature losing its footing and began to go tumbling backwards and letting its attack lose, firing it up into the sky. Godzilla snarled, snapping at the air in front of him before tilting his head and trained his eye on Jesse.

That's when she felt something probe against her mind and now she understood what exactly it was. She heard a deep growl, one of warning, to the creature who had begun to stand. It gave a snarl in return before turning and heading back out into the sea.

Godzilla snorted before turning and heading back into the interior of the island, towards his herd.

"Jesse, what the hell were you thinking?!" Kanto snapped as he ran up to her, John following behind while holding a cloth to the back of his head.

"I had to do something." she responded. "If I didn't who knows what could have happened to Godzilla."

Kanto sighed and shook his head. "Let's call for pick up and get off of this island."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14  
K-Force HQ**  
 _ **January 30, 2014**_  
 _ **8:30 AM**_

Kanto stood in front of some monitors with Jesse and John on either side of him. On the monitors were the Prime Minister, the US president, the secretary of defense and military personnel, General Jackson McGee. Beside the monitors stood Fubaki Ogata.

"Sir." Kanto stood ramrod straight, arms pressed against his sides. "May we present our findings now that we are here?"

"Proceed." the president nodded.

"The island that we went to were home to creatures we didn't expect to find. There was a herd of dinosaurs that we previously thought was extinct. Jesse and I concluded that these dinosaurs were what Godzilla was before he mutated."

"Shouldn't we worry about these dinosaurs might mutate into more Godzillas?" questioned the general. "That is why Captain Krill radioed it in."

"They won't mutate." Jesse stepped forward. "There was no radiation on that island at all."

"How can you be so sure?" Ogata asked her, causing Jesse to look at him.

"Did you detect any radiation on us after your pick-up team got us?"

"From what I read from their reports...no."

"And you would think that we would, especially me. I was right beside Godzilla." Jesse paused, glancing at everyone. "We have a more pressing matter now, though."

"Ah, yes. The new kaiju." the general nodded. "What do you know about it from your observations?"

"Not a lot. The only thing I know is that, like Godzilla, it had a long-range attack, but I don't know what exactly it is. It seemed to have followed the destroyers to the island thanks to someone." she gave John a look. "And thus, it and Godzilla fought."

"Two kaiju are in this world and we can't go after both." Kanto stated. "We need to focus our efforts on one for now, sirs."

"This is the most unideal situation we could ever been in." McGee sighed.

"Gentlemen, if I may," spoke Jesse again. "We should focus our efforts the unknown creature since it's at large. Godzilla is currently back on the island- it didn't pursue this creature and simply went back to his herd."

"You're not actually considering letting Godzilla and those things live, are you?" asked John when he noted the silence.

"As of right now," began the president. "We need to focus on the creature, as Ms. Hudson suggested."

"It'll be dubbed Titan-1." stated Ogata.

"This meeting is now over. Until next time." The secretary nodded before one by one, the monitors went black. John stared, growling and clenching his fists.

Mr. Krill." Ogata turned towards to the man, hands behind his back. "I understand that you went against Naraka's orders?"

"I had to do something! I couldn't-"

"You do realize that there's punishment, even more so because you put those two in danger and cost military lives."

John gaped at the director as two K-Force officers walked up behind him and grabbed him by his arms. The touch jolted him out of his gaping and started to struggle against the two. They had a firm grip on him though and started to drag him out of the room and started down the hall. The three heard him yelling, which was growing more and more distancing before they couldn't hear him anymore.

Ogata waited for a moment before turning to towards Kanto and Jesse. "Anything else you have to report that you didn't want to tell the others?"

Jesse blinked, staring at the old man. He chuckled at her.

"Come now, everyone wants to hold some information from the higher ups."

"Uh...well…" Jesse scratched the back of her head, swallowing. "Godzilla seemed to hold some telepathic ability."

Ogata hummed. "I can see why you withheld this. That seemed a little farfetched for most."

"That's not even all of it." Kanto spoke up. Jesse gave him a look before letting out a small sigh. She wanted to leave the little telepathic interactions bit out, but it seemed like Kanto had other ideas.

"The two times he paid us any mind, something happened to me." Jesse began, knowing that Kanto wouldn't let her leave until she told the other man. "I felt something probing my mind. The first time this happened, I saw some images I couldn't make out."

"And you believe that it was Godzilla?" asked Ogata.

"Like I said, it happened both times while he was near us and paying us any mind."

"I see...well, I'll keep it to myself, then."

"Thank you." smiled Jesse.

"You are both dismissed."

Kanto bowed before looking at Jesse. "Let's go grab something to eat."

Jesses only nodded and the two left with Ogata looking after them.

* * *

 **Ramen Shop, Higiwari**  
 _ **12:00 PM**_

The ramen shop was booming currently. Seats were full, both inside and out with all kinds of people that was stopping by. Kanto and Jesse sat in a booth in the corner with two bowls of ramen sitting in front of them on the table.

"Kanto?" Jesse glanced after finishing a bite of her ramen.

"Yes?"

"What got you into K-Force?"

He paused for a moment before setting his chopsticks down. "My father's father fought against the first Godzilla and he was there when it died. After K-Force was formed, my father joined, and I simply followed in his footsteps. I became general when I was twenty- I'm twenty-two now. What about your family."

"I... let's just say that they left a long time ago." she mumbled before she slowly finished eating.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to bring up any painful memories or upset you."

She shook her head. "No, it's fine. I just don't like to talk about it. I should be getting back to my hotel room now. I have some work to do. Thanks for the food."

She stood up, bowed politely and went on her way, Kanto staring after her.

* * *

 **Hotel, Hagiwari**  
 _ **1:00 PM**_

Jesse trudged into her hotel room, shutting the door behind her before plopping onto the bed, closing her eyes. She shouldn't be so exhausted, but with everything in the meeting, walking to the hotel and for whatever other reason, she was, and she just wanted to sleep. She rubbed her face, feeling her stress levels fluctuate.

She laid on the bed for a few minutes in silence before feeling something brush up against her mind, making her eyes snap open before she froze.

* * *

 _She wasn't in her hotel room, she was surrounded by a black, endless void. She tried to make sense of everything, but she couldn't. She didn't understand anything._

 _A sudden roar sounded around her and then there was blue everywhere and a light blinded her, causing her to shield them until they adjusted before looking again._

 _She was standing on a cliff, overlooking the ocean. She observed the cloudless sky and the calm ocean. Her observing was interrupted when a low growl sounded from in front of her, below the cliff._

 _A head slowly lifted until the face was leveled with her, two red eyes regarded her before warm air struck her causing her to squint slightly. This...could this be how powerful his telepathy is?_

" _What's going on?" Jesse questioned. "Where am I?"_

 _Godzilla just purred in reply, leaning his head closer to her. Jesse tensed, not knowing what to do or what Godzilla was going to do._

 _Godzilla continued to purr before carefully bumping his chin against her. As scales touched her body, something pushed into her mind and it was like a film unfolding in front of her._

 _Flashes of images flashed before her eyes. A jungle, two creatures like on the island was cuddling up against one another. Another flash was of the two facing off against a third, behind the two was a nest with a clutch of three eggs. A flash of a fight between the two defending parents and the intruder. The last two flashes were of the intruder lying dead as well as the smaller parent while the larger was falling beside its mate. Then, there was a bright flash and the forest became black._

 _Godzilla stood up from where the larger parents was and he craned its head, roaring in anguish before his dorsal plates flashed an orange-red and unleashed his atomic breath on the charred remains of his mate and nest._

* * *

Jesse jolted with a gasp, sweat pouring down her face.

"Oh god…" she wiped some of the sweat off and glanced at the clock which read nine in the evening.

Godzilla had just showed her how became to be and it was more tragic that she could ever thought up.

Godzilla was more than she ever thought.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15  
Hotel, Hagiwari**  
 _ **January 31, 2014**_  
 _ **7:45 AM**_

Jesse checked and rechecked through her pack, making sure she had everything before she zipped it up and shouldered it. She walked out the room and headed down to the lobby. She gave the lady at the desk her key before heading outside. To her surprise, she saw Kanto leaning back against a black car with tinted windows. He was wearing a plain green t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"What are you doing here, Kanto?" Jesse questioned, her heart pounding within her chest. She did not try to sneak out only to get caught without making it past the hotel parking lot.

"I should be the one asking you that question." He crossed his arms.

"I have to go back to America. Sitting here on my ass won't help anyone."

"You going to America will help how?"

"I have a friend there. We did a project together two years ago before we had to shut it down because of insignificant funding. Don't try to stop me."

"I could always arrest you and bring you in... but I won't." He sidestepped and opened the passenger side door. "I'll be coming with you."

Jesse stared at him in wonder, not expecting him to be so easy going about it. She fully expected him to arrest her, not to come with her. "But K-force needs you...and wouldn't you lose your job?"

He simply shrugged. "I'd rather go and use any resource we have at our disposal. Besides, I rather follow you. You do have the king of all monsters in your head, after all. Let's go."

Jesse slowly slipped into the seat. "You actually believe me on that?"

"Yeah." Kanto shut her door before walking around and slipping into the driver's seat. "Out of most civilians we brought in before, you're one of the only ones who are the most competent. So, I'll take your word for it."

He started the car and put it into gear before slowly easing his way to out of the parking lot and started towards Tokyo. Jesse stared out the window, watching as the scenery passed by before fishing out her phone from her pocket and started to dial.

"Who are you calling?" asked Kanto.

"The friend I told you about." she listened as the ringing began.

"What ya want?" a groggy voice answered after the fifth ring.

"The greatest greeting you've ever came up with, Benny." teased Jesse.

"Wha- Jesse?!" shock and happiness was evidence in his voice, replacing the grogginess. "I haven't heard from you in a year!"

"Yeah, sorry about that." she placed a hand on the receiver, pulling it away and looked at Kanto and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Did the director go on and made a statement yet?"

"No." he whispered back. "But there have been leaks from the inside that was put online apparently."

She nodded and put her phone back to her ear, taking her hand away. "Do you know what's happening in Japan?"

"Yeah. You wouldn't believe what was put on the WikiLeaks. Apparently, a Godzilla had appeared on a island in the Pacific. There's a second monster that's codenamed Titan-1. I'm not sure how true that is though."

"It's true, I was on that Island. Godzilla did appear along with Titan-1."

"You were? Can you explain to me what the hell's going on, then?"

"Later, I promise. Are you still living in Pittsburg?"

"Yeah, though I moved recently, do you have a paper and pen with you?"

"Yeah, hold on." she grabbed her notebook and her pen from her pack before ripping a piece of a paper and gave him the go ahead and jotted down what he said. She put the book and the pen back in when she was done. "I'm heading Tokyo now to get on a flight and I'll be there in a few hours. You brought the Project MB Prototype C with you, right?"

"Of course, I did. But why-"

"Sorry Ben, I promise to explain later. I'll see you soon."

"Later." Benny sighed before Jesse hung up. She pocketed her phone before she finally buckled herself up.

"So, What's this Project MB?" questioned Kanto. "Is it the one you worked on two years ago?"

"Yes. It's really called the Mazer Blaster. It's a weapon that we hoped the military would use if another kaiju appeared. As I said before, we couldn't go beyond the Prototype C. As it is now, it will only scare or anger the kaiju if its shot on non-vital spots on the body. It probably can't penetrate the hide or skin."

"I see." Kanto hummed before turning his full attention back on the road.

Jesse suddenly felt something- some _one_ \- brush against her mind, making her blink. She was hesitant but did brush back in response. She could feel that Godzilla was pleased with that before he gave a parted brush before retreating. Jesse couldn't help but smile slightly before she closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

 **K-Force HQ**  
 _ **8:00 AM**_

Ogata stood in the control room, watching as his men came to and fro into the room and the computers and monitors. He glanced at the time before he headed to the doors and stepped out. One of the newest recruits were standing there, patiently waiting for him.

"Sir." he bowed. "We might have a problem. General Naraka has yet to come in at all this morning."

"I'm sure he'll be here, just give him a few more minutes."

"That isn't all, sir. I called the hotel Miss Hudson was staying it as you ordered, and she's gone. She was seen getting into a black car with a man that fit the general's description."

Ogata frowned, wondering just what those two were up to.

"Should we send for them, sir?"

"No." Ogata shook his head. "Let them go for now."

"But...but sir-"

"That's an order. Let them go."

"...Yes sir."

Ogata watched as the recruit bowed before walking away and Ogata was left to his own thoughts.

"Just what are you two up to?" he asked quietly to himself. It was not like Kanto, not at all. Where could they possibly be going to make Kanto leave, just like that? He just hope that whatever the reason, it will be worth it.

* * *

 **Underground Laboratory**  
 _ **8:15 AM**_

Dr. Yusaka watched as his creations paced around its cave on the large monitor, snarling and growling in anger. He understood why- a little ant had cost it to lose its kill. He had seen everything that happened on that island thanks to a drone. He had seen that ant; that girl who went up against his creation. He wondered if she was brave or just stupid. Either way, she did get his creation riled up which was unlike it. Something about her was intriguing though. To him, it looked like that Godzilla had protected the girl when his beloved Titanosaurus was going to get rid of her, which was unexpected.

He had read up on the first Godzilla, about how he was merciless and cold. He had expected this with the current Godzilla. On top of that, this one seemed to have a soft spot for the girl. He slowly started to smirk when he realized that he could use this to his advantage and finally let Titanosaurus be able to make his kill.

He swiped his laptop from his briefcase and opened it, the screen brightened instantly. He typed in his password and he was on, clicking on a browser and, to his surprise, it didn't take him long to find a site that had a listing of kaiju, starting from the first Godzilla to the kaiju that had attacked in New York, which she had called Clover. He clicked the about link and in the page was a picture of the girl with her name and a little about her and the site.

"Jesse Hudson…" he hummed before getting to work on locating her.

* * *

 **International Airport, Tokyo**  
 _ **10:50 AM**_

Kanto parked in the airport parking lot and turned off the engine before turning his attention towards the sleeping Jesse. He paused for a moment before he reached over and shook her shoulder. "It's time to wake up, Jesse."

Jesse groaned slightly, her hand coming up to rub her eye. She yawned and stretched as Kanto opened his door and slipped out with Jesse also climbing out of her own side. She watched as Kanto grabbed a few things from the back of the car and walked to the front of the car. This is when she noticed a black van inching towards them out of the corner of her eye.

"Kant, a black van is making its way towards us." Jesse mumbled over to him as she walked to the front of the car. Kanto glanced over and frowned, not knowing anything about this black van. It wasn't the K-Force, he was sure of it. Then, just who is it…

The van suddenly rev it's engine, making the two jump. She could feel her heart rate pick up as her fear spiked. She would have lost her composure if it wasn't for a rather concern brush against her mind, which was accompanied by what sounded like a low and quiet groan that echoed within her head- though it sounded distant. It took her a moment to realize that it was Godzilla and his brush, and that quiet groan had caused her to snap out of her fear. She frantically brushed back, trying to reassure him before shoving his surprised mind back.

She quickly grabbed a piece of folded paper from her pocket and shoved it into Kanto's. Kanto hardly had time to comment about it when the van lurched forward and went barreling towards them.

The two jumped out of the way, which caused the van to stop. The back door opened, and four man poured out and two of them went to Jesse, who was forcing herself to her feet. She didn't see the two men coming for her until it was too late, and she was grabbed by both of them. One grabbed her legs and the other grabbed her torso before hauling her towards the car.

Kanto was getting up when he saw this and tried to rush over to help. The two remaining men had other ideas as they both grabbed him, and Kanto could only watch helplessly as the other two man threw Jesse into the back.

One man made sure to punch Kanto in the stomach hard, so he and his partner could let the man go and rushed to the van, jumping and closing the door. The van peeled away with screeching tires, leaving Kanto to fall onto his knees and holding his stomach.

"Damn...it…" he gasped in pain. He took a minute to catch his breath before reaching into his pocket and took out the paper she had giving him. He opened it and clenched the paper, staring at it.

It was Benny's Address.

* * *

 **The Van**

"What the hell is going on?! Who the fuck are you guys?!" snarled Jesse as she tried to get out of the men's hold who were pinning her down. The one who didn't hold her down came closer to her with a cloth and he put it over her nose and mouth. She held her breath and thrashed, trying so hard but it was no use and she couldn't her breath for long.

She finally took a breath and she could feel her eyes droop. She tried to not let the drug overtake her but eventually. She succumbed to the drug, falling into a forced sleep.


	17. Chapter 16

After this chapter, it will all be new chapters so stay tuned for them!

* * *

 **Chapter 16  
Underground Laboratory  
** _ **January 31, 2014  
**_ _ **12:00 PM**_

The first thing Jesse noticed when she started to wake up was the coldness. The second thing was something restraining her wrists and legs and that she was sitting in a chair. The only light came from above her and it was rather dark beyond the beam of light. She could hardly make out the two people that was standing on either side of her as well as the one in front of her.

"I see you're finally awake." stated the man in front of her as he walked closer. Dr. Yusaka nodded over to the two men who nodded back and walked somewhere in the room, opening the door, walking out and shutting it.

"You must be Jesse Hudson." Yusaka continued. "The self-proclaimed Kaijuologist. It's a wonder how you ever kept that site up. Most of what you wrote is all speculation, not facts."

"Who are you?" Jesse questioned, ignoring what he was saying. Yusaka didn't seem to mind much.

"Ah, yes, where are my manners? My name is Doctor Gamu Yusaka." The man smirked slightly. "I'm sure you already know my friend, here."

His hand got into his pocket and pulled a small remote out and pointed it to the wall in front of them and pressed a button. Jesse could hear something, a panel, sliding before the monitor burst to life. It was staticky at first but it soon cleaned up and on the monitor was an inside of the cave, colored green from the night vision. She could guess that the camera was high up, perhaps hanging from the ceiling. She was confused at what she was seeing. That confusing cleared up, however, when she noticed the pool of water that was half of the screen started to move and churn.

She felt dread as a familiar fin came through the bubbling and churning water before the fin was followed by a very familiar head.

"Allow me to properly introduce my greatest creation: Titanosaurus." Yusaka smiled in pride. "I hope you remembered him from your first encounter on that island. He certainly remembered you. You riled him up quite a bit."

The kaiju walked onto land and his jaws opened in a wide, soundless yawn.

"Titanosaurus is a result of combining a marine creature with the first Godzilla's cells and nuclear radiation. Such a beautiful creature isn't he?"

"You're absolutely crazy." Jesse stated, finally finding her voice.

"The correct term is ambitious...also vengeful. You see, the scientific community laughed my father out of it because of everything he was working on. They lead him to his death and now, with my creation, I will make them all pay. Now, I have something to ask you." He turned towards her. "I know you have a way to bring Godzilla anywhere you want. Lead him into Tokyo. If you do, you'll be free to go."

"Why do you want me to do that?"

"To kill two birds with one stone."

Jesse stared at him for a long moment before shaking her head. "Sorry, not happening."

"Think about your freedom." Yusaka tried to persuade her. "You do want it, don't you?"

"Forget it. I won't lead him into your fucked up plan."

"So unwise. I didn't want to do this but…" The scientist trailed off before walking over to the door and opening it, stepping outside. Two Russian man stepped inside a moment later, heading straight to Jesse and stopped in front of her. The sound of the door shutting reached her ears and she could see one man raising a fist before swinging it down across Jesse's face and all she knew was blinding pain.

* * *

 **Apartment Complex, Pittsburgh**  
 _ **6:05 PM**_

Kanto looked at the paper that he held in his hand, eyes running over the numbers before looking up and at the door numbers. He walked down the hall, glancing down at the paper and back at the doors before stopping at one. Once he made certain that it was the right door, he raised a fist and knocked steadily four times before waiting.

Five seconds passed, twenty seconds, then a minute. His fingers tightened around the piece of paper as his frustration started to build by each passing minute. He knew that as time went on, it would be more time of Jesse being in someone's hands.

He lifted a fist to knock again, the door swung open and a man was standing there, regarding him with blue eyes. He had brown hair that went to his shoulders and he wore a black t-shirt and ripped blue jeans.

"Can I help you, buddy?" questioned the man who doesn't seem too keen on visitors now.

"Are you Benny?"

"Depends on who's asking."

"I'm General Kanto Naraka." Kanto introduced himself. "I'm a friend of Jesse Hudson. I was coming here with her when something happened."

Benny's eyes widened. "What? What happened? Where is she?"

Kanto went silent for a long moment, making Benny shift in his spot, before taking a deep breath. "She was taken just before we got into the airport. I don't know by who or why. She made sure to give me a piece of paper that has your address on it."

"Course she did." Benny sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm guessing she told you about our project?"

Kanto nodded and Benny step to the side, allowing Kanto to walk inside the apartment and Kanto was caught off guard by the sight of the living room. It has essentially been converted into a work room. The couch was against the far wall and a smallish TV sitting at the opposite wall. There was a workbench where the coffee table would be with equipment all around it. On the said work bench was a device that looked like a hand-held rocket launcher with some type of dish on the muzzle instead of the standard muzzle.

"That," Benny started when he saw Kanto eyeing the device in confusion. "Would be our project. I'm guessing she explained all of that?"

"Yeah, she did."

"Did she tell you the reason why we didn't get passed this prototype?"

Kanto paused, thinking back. "She said about it being financial troubles."

"Well, that is one reason but it's not the only one. We went to Japan to see if we could get funding. It would become a new type of anti-kaiju weapon. We were in the process of negotiating when an emergency arose. We got back to America and it wasn't even two hours after we got home when two agents knocked on our door. They shut us down and gave us a bullshit excuse. They said that we were making unnecessary weapons of mass destruction. We tried to reason with them, but they confiscated everything- well, almost everything. Thank god they didn't get their hands on the Prototype C schematics."

"They didn't see it as a kaiju-defense weapon?"

"Nope. Though, I wouldn't be surprised if they used it for their own purpose."

"Would they really do that?"

"Who knows. I wouldn't put it passed them." Benny shrugged before walking over to the workbench. "I still have to work on the power system. It should take at least a week."

"We don't have a week. We need to go it operational as soon as we can." Kanto stated impatiently. He didn't like how long it would take, not one bit. "Who knows what Jesse's going through at this instant."

"You seem awfully concerned about her." Benny stated, eyeing Kanto with a look.

"Well, of course. She is my charge and friend."

"Whatever you say." Benny hummed and skillfully began to work, leaving Kanto to watch him with slight confusion.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17  
** **Apartment Complex, Pittsburgh  
** _ **February 1, 2014  
**_ _ **11:05 AM**_

Kanto sat at the kitchen table, eating some eggs that Benny had made for him for breakfast. He was jet lagged and thus extremely tired. He rubbed his eyes before taking another bite out of the eggs and his eyes wandered to the living room and at the prototype. He still couldn't believe that Jesse had made this thing with the help of Benny. How did they even get equipment to make something like this?

A sudden noise made him jump and it took him a minute before he realized what that sound was. He set his fork down and fished his cell phone out of his pocket before answering it.

"Naraka of K-Force here."

"Naraka," The voice of the chairman of Kaiju Response came through. "We have a… slight situation."

"What situation?"

"It's Godzilla." The chairman stated, causing Kanto's heart to drop. "He's on the move and he seems to be heading over to the United States, towards the East Coast."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we're sure. This is the first time he moved this far away from the island and we're not sure why."

Kanto rubbed his chin, mind wandering into his thoughts and his past conversations with Jesse. His eyes widened when it snapped together. "I think I know a probable reason."

"That is?"

"Jesse Hudson. The kaijuologist that I took with me to the island."

"Let's say that you are right...why would he come to the east coast?"

"Jesse and I were going to meet someone that could help us. Something happened to her when we got to the airport and I think that he thinks she's here."

"Why would he go after her in the first place? It makes no sense."

"I'm not sure." Kanto winced, hating to lie to his superior. "All I know is that something happened on the island."

"Your certain?" the man asked, and Kanto could hear the skepticism in the man's voice, though he couldn't blame the other.

"I'll head over to a potential landing site."

"I wish you luck. The US Army and National Guard are being mobilized and stationed in New Jersey as we speak. I advise you head there." With that, the chairman ended the call, leaving Kanto to sit there.

"Benny!" Kanto called as he stood up.

"No need to shout, man." The said man stated as he poked his head out of his bedroom. "What is it?"

"We have to go."

"Go...where exactly?"

"Godzilla is heading to the east coast. We are going to go to New Jersey where the army and National Guard is stationed."

"Are you crazy?!" Benny stared at him, wide eyed. Kanto gave him a look and Benny threw his hands up in surrender. "Okay, Okay. You're the general."

* * *

 **Long Beach, new Jersey  
** _ **4:55 PM**_

The Beach was deserted as the last of the tanks and mobile launchers moved into position along the entirety of the sandy shore. Out in the water were thirteen destroyers and below the surface, five subs were further out in the ocean, stationary save for one, which acted as their spotter of sorts.

Men went to and from along the length of the beach, scrambling to get into position. For some, this was the first time getting to fight something like this. For others, they were there on that night in '08 in New York when the kaiju, dubbed Clover, attacked. For one, he was with the first.

Commander Sergeant Major David Trav stood in front of the long line of vehicles, looking through his binoculars and scanning the horizon. His cleanly cut blond hair was hidden beneath his cap and his green eyes were trained to see out any abnormal shapes approaching.

"Sir," a Corporal walked over, making David lower his binoculars and look at the younger man. " _The_ _Jane_ spotted Godzilla on her sonar. He's heading this way and he's coming in fast."

"Thank you, Corporal. Dismissed." David watched as the man saluted before walking away. He turned back to the water, lifting his binoculars back up and began to sweep and that's when he saw it.

If it wasn't for the binoculars, he wouldn't be able to see the three rows of jagged, blue dorsal plates, heading straight towards his location. It was just a small speck, but he knew.

Explosions suddenly rocked the water against the titan from below, signaling that _The Jane_ had started her attack. The torpedoes seemingly did nothing to Godzilla as he just kept on course without slowing down.

More torpedoes launched, hitting the beast.

David lowered his binoculars and grabbed his radio from his belt and pressed the button. "Status report on the evacuation?"

"Slow, sir."

"Hurry it up! He's closing in and we won't be able to hold him here forever!"

"Yes sir!" The radio went dead, and David quickly turned his attention to where Godzilla is- _was_.

David hurriedly scanned the horizon but there weren't any traces of the kaiju at all until he caught what looked to be flashes of white light and the water churning.

"Sir!" a soldier called to him. "We just lost all communications with _The Jane_!"

"What?!"

"The other subs are closing in as we speak."

David cursed under his breath. "Take some of the soldiers and help speed up with the evacuation effort. We can't afford to waste the time that they are giving us."

The soldier saluted and did what he was told. The commander turned back to the water and saw more churning and flashes of light in several different places but still in proximity with each other.

One of the destroyers was suddenly lifted up from beneath and Godzilla reared up, flipping the large ship on its side and took on water instantly. He threw his head back and bellowed an earth-shattering roar that shook everyone that could hear it to their core.

The other destroyers launched an attack, their shells hitting on every inch of the exposed torso. The only effect that it seemed to have was irritating him and in retaliation, his dorsal plates lit up crimson, humming with energy. With a sweep of his head, all but four of the destroyers were wiped out from his nuclear breath.

With what looked like a sneer, Godzilla began to advance forward slowly, towards the beach and the defensive line. David was quick to give the order to fire at will and the launchers and tanks were quick to go on the offensive.

Godzilla let out a threatening bellow and continued to trudge forward, making landfall not too far from where David stood. Godzilla's dorsal plates lit up again and this time, David heard anguish cries and screams. He looked at the monster's feet and saw some of his men that was too close getting burned badly from the concentrated radiation, almost to the point of melting.

David could only watch as they stumbled, screaming before they finally collapsed, withering as they were slowly burned to death. He could feel his stomach churned at the sight and he realized that, unlike Clover, there was no way that they could be a match for Godzilla.

"Fall back!" he ordered, yelling at the top of his lungs.

The remaining troops were quick to do as he said, running as fast as they could just as Godzilla unleashed his nuclear breath again, destroying everything it met. Once he closed his mouth, stopping the stream of constant radiation and the glow of his dorsal plates died down, he began to advance forward, carelessly stepping on the wreckage that was the defensive line and began to cross the narrow stretch of land, towards inland.

* * *

 _ **5:00 PM**_

Kanto and Benny had just left Eagleswood when they saw Godzilla, who was laying waste to Manahawkin. Black smoke bellowed upwards all around the kaiju, shrouding him im swirling darkness. Kanto could feel his heart pound within his chest at the thought of all that destruction Godzilla had already caused. At times like this, he found it hard to believe that this one wasn't anything like the one back in '54.

He shook his head to get rid of that thought. No... this one had a legitimate reason for coming onto the mainland while the first didn't.

"Oh shit…" he heard Benny whimper. "I don't think we'll be able to help much."

Kanto clenched his jaw and they pulled over. He knew that Benny was right, and he hated it. He hated feeling useless like this.

But what could he do?

* * *

 **Underground Laboratory  
** _ **5:20 PM**_

Jesse sat in that same chair, now beaten and bloodied. She had a deep cut on her brow that was caked with dried blood, A busted lip and several bruises and cuts all over her. Her clothes were ripped and shredded in several places thanks to the knife the man had been using. Her body hurt like all hell but still, she didn't give in.

She looked up and saw the scientist walking into the room, grinning a smug and uneasy grin. She watched as he pressed something on the remote, making the monitor come to life. There was a news anchor, reporting on something. It flickered to a live feed and what she saw caused her heart to slink.

Godzilla was currently leaving a city in New Jersey in ruins, breathing out his nuclear breath in rapid session and his tail smashed the buildings that still stood behind him into pieces.

"Seems like this Godzilla is no different from the first." Yusaka stated with glee. Jesse could only stare at the screen before her, not sure what to think. So, she did the only thing she could think of.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the bond. It was like a floodgate opening as she felt his anger, his confusion and... his concern that was mixed with slight fear. This was all she needed to feel before it clicked. She quickly tried to reach his end of the bond, repeating words over and over again.

' _Calm. Please, go back to the sea.'_

* * *

 **Eagleswood, New Jersey**

Godzilla suddenly froze in his tracks and stood like a statue, confusing everyone who was witnessing this. After a minute, he let out a roar before turning and began to slowly trudge towards the sea, leaving destruction and chaos in his wake.


	19. Chapter 18

A rather short chapter but hey, what can you do. SO close of finishing this book. Just a few chapters to go.

* * *

 **Chapter 18  
Eagleswood, New Jersey  
** _ **February 1, 2014  
7:30 PM**_

Kanto walked through the wreckage, trying not to trip over anything as he did his best to try and find any survivors. So far though, he didn't have much luck. He could hear Benny behind him, talking to someone that he had found. Kanto continued his search until his phone unexpectedly sounded from within his pocket. He quickly fished it out and answered it, putting it to his ear.

"Hello- "

"Kanto Naraka, I presume?" a voice cut him off.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Someone who you will meet very soon."

"Listen, I'm busy. So, this has to wait- "

"Come now. I thought you wanted to see your friend again since you both were separated at the airport rather abruptly."

Kanto felt his whole being going cold at those words. He felt his stomach dropped with dread. "Jesse…"

"If you want to see her again, come down to Miami, Florida, at the docks." There was a click and the line went dead, leaving Kanto standing there emotionless.

"Hey man," Benny made his way up to the other, noting the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"We have to go down to Miami." Kanto stated as he put his phone back into his pocket.

"What? Why?"

"Whoever took Jesse wants to meet me there."

* * *

 **Ship, en-route to Miami  
** _ **8:00 PM**_

Yusaka stood in the bridge, looking out at the ever-expanding darkness. The ship swayed with the currents, but it didn't bother him. No, he welcomed it with opened arms.

"Sir," a muscular man walked up from behind him, a lit cigar between his lips.

"How's Miss Hudson?" Yusaka asked.

"Sleeping like a baby."

"Good." The doctor hummed just before a crackle-like roar echoed through the darkness and the waters became rougher for a few seconds. He couldn't help but smile, knowing that his creation was feeling the same glee as he was. Soon, they will get their revenge on everyone that had went against them.


	20. Chapter 19

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait for this chapter! Thank you all for your patience! We are almost done with this book and soon, the writing process for Godzilla vs Gigan shall commence! Remember to leave a review, it helps!

* * *

 **Chapter 19  
Miami Docks, Florida  
** _ **February 3, 2014  
1:00 PM**_

Kanto and Benny slipped out of the rental car that they had purchased as soon as they set foot in the state. The two made their way to the docks, keeping their eyes out for Jesse or anything at this point. It didn't take long for them to find the man that they were looking for.

"Mister Naraka," the older man in the lab coat spoke, causing the two to look at him. "I'm so glad that you could make it- and you even brought a friend."

"Where's Jesse?" Kanto got right to the point, staring at the man intensely, as if daring the other to lie.

"She's currently enjoying the view." Yusaka looked behind them, to a rather tall, white building. The two followed his gaze to the building before looking back at the older man. "Now, as much as I'd like to continue chatting with you, gentlemen…"

He took out what looked like a remote and pressed a button. Benny and Kanto looked at each other in confusion until they heard someone yell out in shock. They looked over at the ocean and from the blue liquid, a head, neck and torso rose, and the jaws opened, letting out a crackle-like roar.

"I'd like you to meet Titanosaurus, my beloved creation!" Yusaka grinned widely with glee. His creation began to head towards the shore and Yusaka took this time to run off. He would have stayed and have a front row seat to the destruction, but he preferred not to get accidently stepped on by his own creation.

Just as Kanto noticed and was about to run after the older man, Benny was quick to grab his shoulder and stop him.

"Leave him." Benny told Kanto. "He probably won't be going too far, and Jesse is our top priority."

Kanto stared after the man, frustrated before he took out his found and dialed before holding it up to his ear. Thankfully, he didn't wait long at all.

"K-Force command quarters-"

Kanto didn't allow the poor speaker much time to finish the usual greeting. "We Have a situation in Miami, Florida. Titan-1 has made landfall! I repeat, Titan-1 has made landfall!"

He ended the call before he and Benny started to hurry off towards the tall, white building.

Titanosaurus charged towards the shore and the city, yellow eyes hard with hatred. THIS is what he was meant to do. He stomped onto the beach and within just a few steps, he was in the city. He took glee as he watched as the small ants scattered around, running away from him. He took chunks out of buildings and made sure to topple them.

Kanto and Benny managed to make it towards the building. After a quick word with each other, Benny held the door open for the people that were filing out while Kanto headed up the stairs to the roof. It took a lot out of him, but he kept going at the same pace. He bursts through the doors and onto the roof, looking around. Then, he could see someone strapped down to a chair and he slowly approached the person with caution. He had to be careful, it could be a trick from the old man.

"Jesse?" he questioned as he stopped in front of the person in the chair. The person raised their head and indeed, it was Jesse, but her face was bloody with a cut lip.

"Kanto?" she slowly blinked her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Why do you think? I can't let you have all the fun, now can I?" He began to undo the bindings that bind her to the chair.

"You shouldn't have come Kanto. It's too dangerous and you're-"

"Don't." Kanto cut her off as he undid the last of her bindings. He helped her up and out of the chair before keeping her steady with an arm around her waist and allowing her to lean against him. He was about to lead her back towards the stairs when a shadow settled over them, causing the two to freeze before slowly looking up.

Titanosaurus was standing there, gazing down at them with malice in his eyes. He opened his mouth, preparing to just wipe them out of existence before a destroyed yacht suddenly smashed into his neck, making him let out a surprised screech. The two humans blinked in surprised before looking off towards the ocean.

Godzilla stood there on the beach, his tail still in the water. He was staring Titanosaurus down and he looked absolutely pissed.


	21. Chapter 20

**54godamora, CH20(19):** Well after reading up to this point, I have to say. . . its pretty good. It moves along at a good pace, the action is like something out of a Heisei Godzilla movie, with the addition of the human psychic.

one question: what design are you using for Godzilla? based on what you have, I assume its the 2000/Megaguirus design.  
 **Answer:** Thank you for being the first one to review this fic! I'm glad you're enjoying this fic and I would hope it would come off like something out of a Heisei Film. That's my favorite era of Godzilla films!

To answer your question, yes, it is based off the 2000 design. I would have had a cover depicting the design and other kaiju designs that show up in this first book, but I can't draw well. I do kinda have my bouts of kinda decent here and there, but yeah.

* * *

 **Chapter 20  
** _ **Miami, Florida  
1:40 PM**_

Godzilla snarled threateningly at the other kaiju, his upper lip curling up and his fangs were bared before he began to trudge forward. Titanosaurus snapped at the air in front of his face but he did begin to move away from the building and the two began to circle one another. Once Godzilla was in between Titanosaurus and the building, he looked down at the roof his eyes picked out the two humans that stood there. He instantly recognized Jesse and then, he leaned down, sniffing her. He could smell blood- her blood. That smell, paired off with the other hovering over her, made even more rage boil and course through his entire being.

He whipped is head around, staring down the other before he opened his mouth and he released a loud, enraged roar before he charged and slammed into Titanosaurus, making the taller kaiju slide a few feet back. In response, Titanosaurus dug his claws deep into Godzilla's shoulders, causing Godzilla to grunt. Godzilla countered by sinking his fangs into the flesh of Titanosaurus' own shoulder and he could taste blood.

* * *

"We need to find the old man." Jesse told Kanto as she watched the battle. The man looked at her and shook his head.

"It's too dangerous to attempt that, especially when we have two kaiju duking it out right in front of us. We need to wait for them to move away so it would be safe enough for us to go down to ground level." Kanto reasoned with her. She just frowned and watched as the fight continued. She could see that the two were locked onto each other, neither letting up their claws or fangs. It was like a stalemate.

She got an idea and closed her eyes, trying her best to replay to Godzilla, trying to tell him that he needs to move Titanosaurus further away from the building they were standing on so that they could get onto the ground and run to safety.

She opened her eyes and for a moment, nothing happened. Then, Godzilla was moving forward, pushing Titanosaurus back, making the other kaiju screech. Godzilla had understood and was attempting to do what she had asked.

Kanto, seeing the two kaiju moving away, began to help her to the stairs and helped her down the countless flights of them. It was a slow decent, but they eventually made it down to the ground floor. Benny was waiting for them outside the building. Once he saw her, his shoulders sagged in relief.

"Glad to see you're still alive."

"Good to see you too." She chuckled before pausing. "Did you bring MB?"

"Uh…yeah, why?"

"We're going to help Godzilla."

* * *

Godzilla's dorsal plates flashed crimson red and he released the other's shoulders and pulled his head back before he unleashed a blast of his nuclear breath right on the shoulder. Titanosaurus let out a painfilled crackle as he let the other go and stumbled backwards. There was almost nothing left of his shoulder other than a small string of flesh that connected the dangling arm to his upper torso. Blood dripped from the wound and onto the street below.

Godzilla slammed his tail onto the ground and let out a loud bellow that ended in a low snarl. Then, Titanosaurus began to let out a continuous, crackling roar, almost like it was…laughing. The wound started to pulsate and then began to regenerate, connecting back to the dangling arm. Godzilla jolted his head back in surprise with a perplexed look on his face.

The taller kaiju stared straight into Godzilla's eyes as he moved his arm and shoulder around before opening his mouth and firing his sonic beam, catching Godzilla in the chest with it, making him take a few steps backwards. Titanosaurus began to let out a roar that had mixed both high and low pitches, seemingly taunting Godzilla.

Godzilla let out a furious roar and charged at Titanosaurus, slamming into him. This time though, Titanosaurus was ready. He got just the right grip on Godzilla and threw him sideways, making Godzilla land on some low standing buildings harshly.

Before Godzilla could even attempt to get up, Titanosaurus was there, above him, leering down at him with almost glee. He lifted a foot and began to stomp down on Godzilla's arm. After a particularly harsh stomp, it was rewarded by the sound of a bone snapping and Godzilla's roar of pain sounded through the city.

* * *

Jesse was marching towards the parking lot that was right next to the dock when the roar reached her, and she began to march faster with a purpose.

"Jesse, wait!" Benny called as he followed her with Kanto. She just ignored him and kept going, her mind set on one thing; grabbing MB and help Godzilla in any way she could.

Kanto caught up with her and gripped her shoulder, making her stop and turn around to face him. "Jesse, you've got to think about this."

"I did."

"We don't know if the prototype would even work!"

"I can't just stand around and wait for Titanosaurus to kill Godzilla! You and I both know that Godzilla is our only hope! You and Benny can go to safety, I am doing this with or without your help." The two stared each other for a long moment, neither budging. Her eyes held both determination and steeled resolve. "Trust me."

Kanto continue to stare at her for another few seconds before he sighed in defeat and rubbed his face before handing the keys over to her. "Fine. We'll get whoever's still in this part of the city to safety. Once that's done and once Godzilla defeats Titanosaurus, I'll come and find you."

Kanto nodded to her and she nodded back in return before gripping the keys and taking off.

* * *

Godzilla snarled and managed to slam his tail into the other's side, making Titanosaurus stumble to the side from the unexpected blow. This gave Godzilla enough time to get back up on his feet. He glanced at his arm that was dangling uselessly at his side before looking at Titanosaurus and let out a roar. Then, he swiped some buildings with his tail at an angle, turning the buildings into rubble and made it fly through the air and pelted Titanosaurus. The taller kaiju let out a startled yelp and stumbled back. It was clear that he was not expecting such an onslaught.

Godzilla saw his chance and charged forward. He opened his mouth and sunk his fangs into the other's throat, making it let out a pained roar. Titanosaurus began to try and get Godzilla to release him, hitting the smaller over and over again. The smaller simply bit down harder, causing the taller stumbled back and he ended up backing up right into a tall building, resulting in half of it getting destroyed.

Godzilla only released the other when the taller had dug claws into his neck. He backed up, his upper lip curling once more. He stopped when he was about thirty meters away from the other before his dorsal plates began to light up and glow as he began to charge. His opponent snarled before he two charged up, a light appearing in the back of his throat, getting brighter and brighter.

Then, they both let lose at the same time. Red-orange nuclear breath clashed with the yellow-green sonic beam.

Godzilla dug his foot claws into the ground as he felt himself sliding back ever so slightly and he could see the yellow-green energy slowly beginning to overtake his breath. He put more power into his breath, which resulted in an explosion. It knocked the two kaiju off of their feet, Godzilla landing harshly on his side and Titanosaurus landing heavily on his back. The two seemed daze for a few moments before Titanosaurus recovered first, slowly getting to his feet.

* * *

While the battle was going on, Jesse had gotten the MB and was heading towards the most stable building that was close to the battling two. She had only paused to hide when the explosion happened but luckily, she was only a few feet away from the entrance of the said building. Once the wind had died down, she was on the move and got inside the building. She flew up the flight of stairs, ignoring her protesting and aching body the best she could.

Finally, she burst through the door and onto the roof. It seemed that she had chosen the correct building as it was close and high enough for the blaster to work. She walked forward towards the edge before stopping and aimed the blaster up towards the kaiju's head, who had began to charge up his sonic beam once more.

Jesse let out a loud whistle, which had caught Titanosaurus' attention. As soon as he looked down at her, she pulled the trigger. The bolt of energy let loose and it met its mark; his eye and it destroyed his eyeball and damaged the flesh around it. He let out a screech of agony and tried to reach up and touch his now empty eye socket with a clawed hand. Blood was oozing from it, trailing down his cheek and onto the damaged street below.

As she watched, she didn't realize that she wasn't alone on the roof like she thought and that there was a silver gun that was aimed right at her.

* * *

Godzilla slowly stood up, shaking his head to clear it before he heard a pained screech. He looked over and saw Titanosaurus screeching and wailing in pain with an empty eye socket. Godzilla saw his chance and he began to charge up his nuclear breath once more. Titanosaurus saw this and quickly, hastily, began to charge up his own beam and like the last time, the two attacks clashed, but this time, it was Titanosaurus who was having trouble.

Godzilla was quick to put more power into his breath, causing it to have small specks of blue and white in both the breath itself and in the glow of his dorsal plates. His breath overtook the other's beam and Titanosaurus only had enough time to let out a faint roar before the breath connected with his head and the head was no more. The body stood there for a moment before it fall backwards on the ground.

He used his breath once more to destroy the remains. He threw his head up and let out a triumphant roar, his tail slamming down onto the ground. Then, a gunshot echoed throughout the nearby blocks.

* * *

Jesse was laying on her back, trying her best to press down on the bleeding gunshot wound on her chest. Yusaka stood over her with an enraged expression, in his hand was a smoking pistol and it was aimed at her head.

"You bitch!" he bellowed. "You ruined everything! You're good as dead now, a life for a life!"

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, he heard a rumble behind him, making him freeze. He slowly turned and looked up and two fiery eyes stared down at him hatefully, upper lip curled up in a sneer.

Yusaka could only stare up at the behemoth, gaping. Then, Godzilla growled before stabbing his claws down into the roof and in one smooth motion, he ripped part of the roof clean off. The cracks traveled a few inches before it started to fall away, taking the crazed doctor with it. "DAMN YOU!"

Godzilla snorted as he watched the pathetic male disappear as he fell before turning his attention to the prone form of Jesse. He leaned down, sniffing her and smelled the fresh blood coming from her, which made him growl before he managed to scoop her up gently with his good hand and stepped away from the building. He knew that she was still alive, despite her not moving and her eyes closed.

He huffed before starting to scent the air, nostrils flaring. It didn't take him long to catch a vaguely familiar scent and it took him a moment to recognize it as the male that had been with Jesse before. With a grunt, he followed his nose, which lead him to the parking lot, and he could see the male there, looking around. Godzilla stopped and let out a growl, making his presence known.

* * *

Kanto had been waiting in the parking lot since Godzilla killed Titanosaurus and the more he waited, the more worried he was becoming, He figured that Jesse would come here to watch Godzilla head out to see as beside the buildings, this was a good view to watch that. With no sign of Jesse approaching, his mind started to come up with everything that could have happened to her. He began to pace but stopped when he heard a growl. He looked over and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Godzilla standing there, looking down at him, clearly holding something in his hand. How did he not hear the kaiju approach him?

Godzilla then leaned down as far as he could, outstretching his hand and, to Kanto's astonishment, revealed Jesse laying in the middle of his head with a bleeding wound on her chest. Kanto quickly grabbed her, pulling her to him and the kaiju straightened up. He let out one last roar before moving away from the two and head out to sea where, once it was deep enough, dived and disappeared from the view of others.

Jesse slowly opened her eyes, blinking, before they focused on Kanto. "Hey Kanto…you and everyone else…alright?"

Kanto shook his head at the other. "You have a, what I assume is a bullet, in your chest and…yeah, we're fine. I need to get you to the hospital."

"Hate…hospitals…" she slurred.

"Come on, after we get you all fixed up, we can go back to the island and check up on the herd, how does that sound?"

"That…that sounds…nice…" she grinned faintly before she lost consciousness. The last thing she was aware of was Kanto's voice, telling her not to fall asleep, pleading to her, before she knew no more.


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue** **  
** **The Island  
** ** _June 10, 2014_** _ **  
**_ ** _3:55 PM_**

Kanto made his way away from the motorboat and toward a figure that sat on the sand, next to a small fire that he had built to cook them lunch. He had two bottles of water in his hands, both sealed and had yet to be drinking out of. He sat beside Jesse and handed her one bottle of water and she had nodded her thanks before twisting the cap, breaking the seal and sipped from it. It was a rather got day, much hotter than they were expecting but neither minded, especially when they are on this island.

Jesse looked back out to the ocean and she caught sight of familiar blue dorsal plates that were cutting through the water. A smile formed on her face and Kanto noticed. He followed her line of sight and once he saw the dorsal plates, his eyes softened.

"You know," he began. "I had always thought that all Godzillas that came after 1954 would be exactly like the first. That it would be full of hatred and a need to destroy whatever that's in its path. Looks like I'll have to stop assuming everything, huh?"

"I'm…not sure why this Godzilla is so different from the first one." Jesse admitted as they watched the plates getting closer. "I do have theories like it's just that different in personality, possibly because of the herd and so on."

Godzilla chose this moment to stand up, water cascaded down his head, neck and torso as he straightened up, letting out a roar that announced his arrival.

"Well, whatever the reason, I'm glad he's on our side." Kanto stated as Godzilla spotted them. With a softer, shorter roar, he began to trudge his way towards the beach, towards them.

 **END OF BOOK 1  
CONTINUES IN BOOK 2  
GODZILLA VS GIGAN**

* * *

Thank you all who had read this story, Favorited it, followed it, put in a review and so on. It means the world to me knowing that you all had enjoyed it. Now, I'm not sure when I will get started on book two but rest assured, I will when I'm able. If you guys have any questions about this book or the series in general, please DM me on here or go on my tumblr and leave your questions in my inbox. (GodzillaKyru, you will know if it's me when you see the fic update for this chapter)

Make sure you check out some of my other fics on here while you wait.


End file.
